Magic and Self Defense, with Vongola in the Mix
by Nerdy Wallflower
Summary: When Harry uses magic in front of Dudley, Dumbledore decides to introduce a new class. This lesson is one on self defense, using muggle means and he knows just the people to do it. Tsuna was in shock when he found out that not only was magic real but he, along with his guardians, were expected to teach at a school for magic. Let the chaos begin.
1. Prologue: A normal day

**A/N: **Okay, so I know that maybe i shouldn't do this, but I just started reading Harry Potter again, and as KHR pretty much ruined my life and makes me relate quite a lot back to it I thought "What if..." and me thinking that and having my favourite things on my mind is a bad idea. So here is a new story that came from the ominous "what if" thought.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither KHR or Harry Potter, they belong to Akira Amano and J.K Rowling respectively. If i did own them, I would most likely die from shock.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness and cursing( curtesy of Gokudera, but too much exposure causes people to pick up the habit)

It was a normal day in Namimori. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the children were playing, the sound of explosions were coming from the Sawada household. Yes it was just a normal day in Namimori. Now if we zoom in closer to the Sawada's we will see one young Sawada Tsunayoshi getting ready for the new day. The same way he starts off every school day, Reborn waking him up in some painful manner and then running out the door screaming "I'm gonna be late!" with a piece of toast crammed in his mouth.

This same day on the other side of the world, a young wizard by the name of Harry Potter was about to receive a very painful kiss. Not only him, but his cousin Dudley as well. It had started out as Harry teasing Dudley about the names his mother called him and then it evolved into Harry threatening him because Dudley had begun to talk about hearing Harry's nightmare and was making fun of it. Of course if that had been all that had happened, it would have been fine. Dudley would have gotten a bit of a fright and Harry would have been able to get on with his life. But then the Dementors came and now we are back to the very painful kiss part.

All in all, two very different boys, with two very different pasts and two very different destinies, were about to meet because of a small factor that had almost made Harry get expelled from Hogwarts. Dudley was a muggle and Harry used magic in front of him.

**A/N:** So here we are. Yes I know it is short, but this is only the prologue. The real story starts soon. Please review, it will make me happy. And a happy me, means quicker updates. (hehe bribery should work.../shot)


	2. How it begins part 1

**A/N: **So here is the next chapter. This chapter is much longer than the prologue, but I feel it may confuse people. Also this story is set a year or two after the Battle of the Rainbow or Representative battle, what ever you want to call it, for KHR. Tsuna is turning 16. The story is set during Order of the Phoenix for Harry (book 5 if you don't know). It will have bits and pieces from the book and will follow the same story line a bit, but will deviate at certain points. Also thanks to the people who reviewed the previous chapter, i know it was short but the others will be longer. Anyway, on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or Harry Potter, the belong to Akira Amano and J.K Rowling respectively.

**Warning:** Probable OOC-ness and swearing ( mostly Gokudera, but too much exposure leads other characters developing the habit) Also Boss!Tsuna appears in some points later in the story

***So, tell me***

This morning, Reborn decided that he would wake Tsuna up using dynamite. He figured that after yelling at him to get up three times, it was time to use the big guns. Donning a hard hat for himself and Leon, he pulled out some dynamite and placed them around Tsuna. He then went and stood at the door, and checked that the coast was clear, before lighting up the fuse.

Tsuna was dreaming about a peaceful life. A life where Reborn wasn't trying to kill every day, a life where Hibari wouldn't bite him to death every day, even a life where he didn't have to be in the mafia and get into fights. Now he knew that it was a dream, and that it wouldn't come true, but he still wanted to hold onto the peace his brain had created for him. That's why every time he heard Reborn's voice telling him to get out of bed; he rolled over and ignored him, desperately clinging to his dream. After the third time he thought that maybe he should listen, but he ignored that and continued living his dream.

A few moments before the fuse reached the dynamite, Tsuna's eyes shot open. He took a glance at Reborn, who was standing at the door with a hard hat on, and then at the dynamite surrounding him, about to blow up. Quickly activating his Will, he shot off the bed and towards Reborn, as the dynamite exploded. He still caught the force of the explosion and was thrown into the wall beside the door.

"What the hell Reborn? Were you trying to kill me?" Tsuna asked the adult as he picked himself of the floor.

"No I was just trying to wake you up so you wouldn't be late, but I guess it's too late for that now." He sighed dramatically and then gave the clock a meaningful glance. Tsuna hearing this looked over at the clock as well and let out a high pitched shriek. He had fifteen minutes to get to school. Tsuna got dressed in record time and grabbed some toast on the way out, saying goodbye to his mother as he went past.

"I'm gonna be late!" he cried as he ran towards the school eating the piece of toast.

As he approached the gates to the school, he thought that he may actually make it. Tsuna was quickly approaching the gates and the bell had yet to ring.

"Almost there, almost there," he muttered as he gained ground on the gate, "I'm nearly ther-" The sound of the bell cut of his words. No, he cried in his head as he continued running. He began mentally preparing himself for the biting he was about to receive.

As Tsuna skidded around the corner, he almost cried in relief. Hibari was nowhere to be seen. Silently thanking whatever god was looking out for him, he zoomed to his classroom and into his seat. Two seconds after he sat down, the teacher walked in and began the class. Tsuna sighed in relief before quickly pulling out all the things he would need for the lesson.

***What would you do***

Reborn watched as his student sprinted into the school. Tsuna hadn't even noticed when Reborn had actually left the house before him. He was disappointed and made a mental note to train (read: torture) him later. Looking back at the principal he continued talking about why he was here.

"So, those are the students that will be coming with me on the trip. It will last one whole year, but it is educational and they will all be able to move up to the next year level when they return. I have a letter from the Headmaster of that school as well, if you would like to read it." He handed said letter to the principal and watched as he read it. Reborn knew that the principal would agree with him, even if he didn't have the letter.

"Very well. But if I may ask, why those students?" the principle handed the letter back to Reborn. In response, he shrugged.

"I don't know, luck of the draw I guess." He lied smoothly as he tucked the letter into his suit.

The sound of footsteps approaching made Reborn turn to face the door and he smirked as it was slammed open.

"This better be good. There are Herbivores escaping punishment because of this." The intruder stated, glaring at the principal.

"T-Thank you f-for c-coming H-Hibari. T-This m-man here w-would l-like to t-talk to y-you." The principal stuttered out. Hibari shifted his glare to Reborn, his eyes widening slightly. Not that the principal could tell though.

"Well?" Hibari questioned. Reborn smirked at the boy.

"This is a list of people who were chosen to go on an exchange program. These students will be leaving for England in one week. Can you please go and retrieve them so that I may tell them?" Reborn asked with kindness lacing his voice. Hibari's eyes narrowed but he took the piece of paper that was in Reborn's hand and glanced over it. Reborn noticed Hibari's eyes narrow even more as he read the names.

"Very well, I shall go and get them." Hibari gave the piece of paper back to Reborn and stormed out of the office. The principal looked over at Reborn and saw the man smirking. This man, he thought, is a man to be reckoned with.

***How would you react***

It was about ten minutes into the class when the door slid open. Tsuna looked over and saw standing in all his glory, Hibari Kyoya. He began to get nervous. Please not be after me, please not be after me, he repeated in his head like a mantra.

The teacher looked over at the door and pretty much froze when he saw Hibari there; well the whole class did actually. Everyone was thinking the same thing that Tsuna was.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Chrome Dokuro, follow me." With that he turned on his heel and walked back out of the classroom. Tsuna and the others all hurried after him, not wanting to get on his bad side.

Hibari was already at another classroom and had opened the door by the time they caught up. This was when Tsuna began to get a bad feeling.

***If you found out***

"Bloody owls. I will not have any more effing owls in this house. Do you understand me?" Uncle Vernon growled out at Harry. Harry sighed but grabbed the letter the owl had brought anyway.

"It's not like I can stop them from coming." Harry retorted as he read the letter. This letter was from the ministry informing him that he wasn't being expelled. He sighed again in relief this time. Although, he wasn't expelled he knew that he wasn't out of danger yet. There was still a chance that he will get expelled at the hearing.

Uncle Vernon didn't like that Harry was ignoring him.

"So what is it this time? Did you receive the Death Penalty?" Uncle Vernon looked at Harry expectantly. Harry sighed in disgust.

"NO, I have a hearing to go to, and that is where they will decide what to do with me." He explained. Harry watched as Uncle Vernon's face fell in disappointment. Aunt Petunia was staring in shock at all of the things that were happening and Dudley was just staring into space.

"I won't give up hope then." Uncle Vernon said nastily.

"Well, if that's all." Harry stood up to make his way to his room. He wanted to send a letter to Ron or Hermione, maybe even Sirius. Or just to be alone, away from the rest of his 'family'.

"NO, IT RUDDY WELL IS NOT ALL!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. "SIT BACK DOWN." Harry sat.

"What now." He said, irritated. Honestly what he would give to be alone right now.

"DUDLEY, THAT'S WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" Uncle Vernon roared. Harry looked over and saw that Dudley was still staring into space.

"He was attacked by Dementors." Harry stated offhandedly. Uncle Vernon looked confused.

"What exactly are Demenders?" he asked. Harry just looked at him.

"I thought you didn't like _my lot_, so why do you want to know?"

"IF IT INVOLVES MY SON, I WANT TO KNOW!" Harry was tempted to block his ears at the roar. If this kept up there was a chance he could go deaf.

"FINE!" Harry roared back, his temper skyrocketing. He had had enough. The wand that was still clutched in his hand shot red and gold sparks out of the end, reacting to his temper. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia jumped a little, and Harry breathed out harshly to calm himself. He quickly started explaining what had happened.

"Then two Dementors showed up-"

"But what ARE Dementoids? What do they DO?" asked Uncle Vernon furiously.

"I told you already. They suck all the happiness out of you and if they get the chance they kiss you." Harry stated, resisting the urge to role his eyes. If he had to keep repeating himself then he was going to scream.

"Kiss you?" Uncle Vernon's eyes bulged slightly.

"That's what it's called when they steal your soul." This comment seemed to snap Aunt Petunia out of her daze.

"His _soul?_ They didn't take – he's still got his –" She grabbed Dudley and started to shake him, as if she could hear his soul rattling around inside of him.

"Of course they didn't. You would know if they had." Harry was slightly worried about their reactions to this. Yes, they were mean to him, but they were the only people who were actually looking after him.

"Fought 'em off, did you, son? Gave 'em the old one-two, did you?" Uncle Vernon swung his fists as he said that.

"You can't give a Dementor 'the old one-two'." Harry said through clenched teeth. They were beginning to get on his nerves. He knew that it wasn't their fault they didn't know about any of this, but he thought it would have been obvious because his whole hearing thing that he had done something.

"But then why is he alright?" Uncle Vernon asked puzzled.

"Because I used the Patronus –" Harry was cut off by another owl.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Uncle Vernon roared again as he pulled clumps of hair from his moustache. "I WILL NOT HAVE OWLS HERE, I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS, YOU HERE ME!"

Harry was already reading the letter though. It was from Sirius, telling him not to leave the house. Harry's fist clenched around the letter and shook. He had been so sure that it was from Dumbledore that time.

"What the hell did you do to have all these owls coming here?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"I used the Patronus charm to get rid of the Dementors, it's the only thing that works against them." Harry stated as he turned around. He was going to go upstairs in a minute, and they couldn't stop him.

"Why were there Dementoids in Little Whinging though?" Uncle Vernon looked confused.

"He probably sent them." Harry stated rubbing his temples. He was getting a big headache from all this yelling.

"Who?" Uncle Vernon looked like he was trying to be civil, and failing. But at least he wasn't yelling anymore.

"Lord Voldemort. You know the one who killed my parents." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"But he's gone." Uncle Vernon looked even more confused then before.

"Well, he's back." And with those words Harry walked out of the room, up the stairs, into his room and then collapsed on the bed, ignoring Uncle Vernon's bellows for him to get back there and Aunt Petunia's fussing over Dudley. He sighed and rolled onto his stomach. What he wouldn't give to be back at Hogwarts already.

***That Magic was real?***

**A/N:** So there is the chapter. I hope you like and hope the it wasn't too confusing. Yes I do know that some of the things i wrote don't happen in the book, but I wrote it this way for a reason.

If you spot any mistakes in grammar or spelling, can you tell me. I promise I won't bite anyone's head off if they do. It helps me figure out what my strengths and weakness are in writing. Also if you would like to help me figure that out, be sure to review, but you can always just review to say you liked it. I'm cool with that too. Please and Thank you.


	3. How it begins part 2

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story. I feel that it might jump around a bit, and for that I am sorry. If you feel that it does that feel free to tell me, I won't bite I promise. Anyway I may be a bit slower when it comes to updating as school has started again, and I'm fairly sure the teachers are conspiring against all students to make sure they have no social life.  
Well then enough of that, on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR or Harry Potter, they belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness and cursing( courtesy of Gokudera, but too much exposure cause other characters to pick up the habit.)

_**blah**_\- flashback

***How Does One***

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time as he packed his bags. Of course he should have known this was going to happen. Reborn had been vanishing lately and looked a lot happier, so that meant something was going to happen to him. Tsuna just didn't know that it involved him and his guardians going to some school in England. He sighed again and thought back to what Reborn had informed him.

"_**Thank you for coming," the principal said as Tsuna, and everyone else Hibari had picked up, entered. Hibari had gone and picked up all of Tsuna's guardians that went to school with him, so Tsuna knew that Reborn had something to do with this. His suspicion was confirmed when he saw Reborn standing in the office beside the principal's desk. Not too long ago he would have called out or jumped in shock, but Reborn had tortured – I mean, tutored – that out of him.**_

"_**This man here has something to tell you," the principal gestured to Reborn, and all eyes in the room turned towards the hitman. Said hitman smirked as he saw the emotions play across all of their faces and took in a small breath before he began speaking.**_

"_**Congratulations! You students have been chosen to go and study abroad. This school that has accepted you is not a well-known one, but it actually produces quite a few people who are well off in world now." Tsuna's eyebrows shot up when he heard this. Chosen my ass, he thought as Reborn then began to ramble a list of names of people who had gone to this school. He zoned out as Reborn was listing the names but then tuned back in just in time to hear where the school was.**_

"_**This school is in England, and one of the reasons you were chosen is because you were all very good at speaking English." He finished with a flourish off his hand in the students directions. It included everyone, even Hibari who glared at Reborn as he said those words.**_

"_**Your parents/guardians have already been informed of this and they all happily agreed to let you go." That was when he started talking about all the greatness of the school, and why we would enjoy it. All of the students, except for Gokudera, stopped listening when he started this. They were all lost in their own thoughts. Tsuna was freaking out and he knew that there was more to the trip, Yamamoto was just thinking about baseball and when he would practise his sword, Hibari wanted to bite Reborn to death, and Ryohei was thinking about how extreme life was. Chrome was thinking along the same lines as Tsuna – that there was more to this trip considering all of the guardians were there – and was wondering if Mukuro would be coming too.**_

"_**You will be at this school for the whole of their school year and we will be leaving in one week time." That sentence snapped everyone out of their thoughts. In one week they would not only be going to a school in England, but they would be there for a whole year. Before any of them could protest, they were dismissed. **_

Shaking his head, Tsuna went back to packing his bags. The week was nearly up and he had put off packing for as long as he could, but there was no time left. They were all to meet at his house the following day and Tsuna was starting to freak. His nagging suspicion that there was more to the trip than Reborn had said wouldn't go away. When he tried questioning the hitman all of the questions were evaded and then he would be forced into training double the amount. After that he avoided questions about the trip knowing that Reborn would tell him soon.

When he finished Reborn entered his room. Tsuna thought that this might be the moment that he was informed of the plans, but alas Lady Luck doesn't like him. Reborn had just entered to inform him that dinner was ready and to inspect his bags.

Tsuna sighed again as he left his room. He had been doing that too much lately and he made a mental note to stop sighing as much. Making his way down the stairs he noticed that Reborn's bags were packed as well and were sitting near the front door.

Shortly after he had sat down at the table Reborn entered the kitchen. As he sat down he looked over at Tsuna.

"There are some more things on your bed that you should put in bags. You packed well this time, all the necessary things and everything." Tsuna didn't know how to respond. The Reborn, bane of his existence and the son of Sparta himself, was saying that he did a good job. He resisted the urge to laugh and then tried to hold down the overwhelming fear in his gut.

"However, you also forgot some important things so I will have to punish you for that." The sound of screams, explosions and crying was heard for long time that night.

***React Upon Hearing***

Number twelve, Grimmauld Place was filthy. There were bogarts and ghouls and numerous other creatures and enchantments littering the place. Since Harry had arrived all they had been doing was cleaning, sleeping, eating, and eavesdropping on meetings when they had a break between different jobs they had to do. They all watched as different visitors arrived and tried to listen to what they were talking about. Mrs Weasley always managed to find more jobs for them to do as soon as they finished one, so they never really got to hear everything.

At one point they overheard something that didn't join with other things they had overheard.

"Dumbledore said – new – and that we – who they are. He – that – help with – better – Dung. Also – class – the teachers – class – underestimate them." They all tried to put together what it was about. Ron thought that it must have had to do with the new DADA teacher and that we shouldn't underestimate them. Fred and George disagreed on the fact that the word teachers, plural, was in there so there must be numerous new teachers and that we shouldn't underestimate them. Hermione and Ginny were also debating about it and Harry didn't really care about that. He was more interested in the part where Dung was mentioned.

When Harry mentioned this, the rest of them all agreed that Dung had to be Mundungus and that whoever the new teacher, or teachers as Fred and George said, must have been brought in to protect Harry and that they were better at it than Mundungus at it. Shortly after they reached this conclusion they were called down to dinner. Harry decided that whoever they were, they would probably be able to protect him better. Well, he hoped so anyway.

***That Magic***

Tsuna sneezed as he sat down on the plane. Moments later he sneezed again, and then that was followed by another sneeze. A few of the other guardians had sneezed as well, but they all merely shrugged it off and focused on placing their luggage away. Reborn, who was seated across from Tsuna, looked over at him as he sneezed.

"You aren't coming down with a cold are you?" He asked and Tsuna thought for a moment that he was concerned. Reborn destroyed that thought with the next words that left his mouth.

"I hope so; it would make it much more painful for you if you had to be punished. Although I would make sure that you didn't die of course." The last comment was tacked on like an afterthought. Tsuna decided that he would just ignore those comments and focused on looking around the plane. Of course they were using the Vongola's private jet for the trip. Yamamoto and Gokudera were sitting as close to Tsuna as they could get, but there was quite a bit of room between the seats. Chrome and Mukuro – yes, Mukuro did come, so did Lambo – were sitting together and talking quietly. Ryohei and Hibari were nowhere to been seen, and Tsuna figured the Ryohei was training or exploring the plane and Hibari was trying to stay away from them all. Lambo was in the process of getting candy from the kitchen.

Tsuna looked back over at Reborn and saw that he was doing the same thing, although he was probably checking for enemies. As though Reborn could feel him looking – which he probably could – he turned his head to look at Tsuna. He smirked and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the intercom.

"Attention passengers, the plane is about to take off. For your own safety it would be best if you were to be seated when this happens. Thank you." After it clicked off all of the guardians, minus Hibari, sat down in their seats and put their seatbelts on.

Once the plane was in the air, Reborn called a meeting. He even managed to get Hibari to come as well, so Tsuna thought that Reborn was finally going to tell them the real reason they are going to the school.

"So I believe that you all already know that it wasn't a coincidence that you were all chosen to go to this school. It is actually a mission from Nono. You are to go to this school and become teachers of a new class." As Reborn said the last sentence there was silence and a few dropped jaws. After a about a minute there was then a short burst of laughter followed by a thud.

"Reborn, what was that for?!" Tsuna yelled holding his head. Reborn had hit him with a Leon-Mallet after laughing.

"For laughing while I am explaining something." Reborn stated matter-of-factly.

"Um, exactly what type of school is this? I mean what type of school allows people our age to teach there." Especially Lambo, Tsuna thought after he spoke. Lambo was seven and they were going to let him teach at a school.

"I'm glad you asked. This school is known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In other words it is a school that teaches the students how to use magic."

"WHAT!?"

***Is Real?***

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please Review and tell me if you liked it, if you didn't, or helpful tips and tricks for writing. Please and Thank you.


	4. Welcome to Diagon Alley

**A/N: **So here is another chapter. My school is annoying and my plot bunnies ran away. And then after they ran, they were replaced by killer rabbits and I didn't have any Holy Hand Grenades (my friend gave me some though, so i could get this chapter up). Thank you to everyone who has been favouriting, following and reviewing this story. I am so happy.  
Anyway, her is the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR or Harry Potter, they belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness and cursing (mainly Gokudera, but too much exposure causes other characters to pick up the habit.)

"_blah blah_" - Japanese

"blah blah" - English

"blah _blah_ blah" - emphasis

***I Would Freak***

"_Prefect_… ickle Ronnie the Prefect."

"Ohh, Mum's going to be revolting," George groaned, thrusting the prefect badge back to Ron. As if him saying that called her, Mrs Weasley walked into the room with Hermione right behind her, whilst carrying freshly washed robes.

"Ginny said the booklists had come at last. If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you more pyjamas, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you are growing… what colour would you like?" Mrs Weasley kept rambling on, as she started sorting the robes into two piles.

"Get him red and gold to match his badge." George said smirking.

"Match his what?" Mrs Weasley said absently as she rolled up a pair of maroon socks and put them on Ron's pile.

"His _badge_. His lovely shiny new _prefect's badge._" Fred told her. Mrs Weasley looked at him. Hermione stifled a gasp at this

"His… but… Ron, you're not?"

Ron held up his badge.  
Mrs Weasley and Hermione let out a shriek.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it." Mrs Weasley pretty much shouted.

"Me too Ron, me too." Hermione shouted to try and be heard over Mrs Weasley.

"Oh, Ron how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!" Mrs Weasley looked like she was going to faint from happiness.

"What are Fred and I? Next-door neighbours?" George said indignantly as he was pushed aside by Mrs Weasley so she could hug her youngest.

"Oh Ron, just wait until your father hears. I'm so proud of you, what wonderful new. You could end up as head boy like Bill and Percy. Oh what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm so thrilled. Oh, _Ronnie_." Fred and George made loud retching noise behind her back but Mrs Weasley was too busy kissing Ron's face to notice. Ron's face was turning to a brighter scarlet then his badge. Harry smothered a laugh at the sight.

"You've got to get a reward for this! So, what will it be?" Mrs Weasley let go of him and said breathlessly.

"Um can I have a new broom? Not a really good one, just a new one for a change." Ron added the last part hastily when he saw Mrs Weasley's face fall.

"Of _course_ you can… well I'd better get going if I've got a broom to buy too. I'll see you all later… little Ronnie, a prefect! And don't forget to pack your trunks… a prefect… oh, I'm all a dither!" She gave Ron another kiss on the cheek and then quickly left the room. Fred and George exchanged looks.

"You don't mind if we don't kiss you, do you, Ron?" Fred said in a falsely anxious voice.

"We could curtsey, if you like," George offered.

"Oh, shut up," Ron said as he scowled at them, face still a bit red. From downstairs you could hear Mrs Weasley telling everyone about Ron being a prefect. The twins exchanged glances again and then Disapparated, while Ron and Harry began to pack their trunks.

***If I Found Out***

"_Welcome to Diagon Alley_." Reborn stated dramatically. He spread his arms towards the hustle and bustle of all the witches and wizards in said alley. Tsuna and co. looked around in awe, well except for Hibari who doesn't do 'awe'. They were standing in the middle of the street and getting strange looks. It was either because they were standing in the middle of the pathway or because of what they were wearing, but then again it may have been both.

Tsuna was feeling slightly out of place. Actually no, not slightly, he was feeling majorly out of place. Everywhere he looked he could see strange things. Some things he knew, but they were probably used completely different in this world. He could see broomsticks in windows and he could just make out an ice-cream parlour down the road. At the very end he could see a massive building, but he had no idea what it was. How they managed to hide all of this was beyond him. They would need quite a lot of land.

Tsuna thought back to when they had first arrived at Diagon alley. They had been standing across the street from the Leaky Cauldron, not that they knew at the time of course, and they were all looking in different directions. Reborn had been the only one who wasn't looking around, he was just staring at the seemingly run down shop across the road. Tsuna had noticed this and looked at the same shop. He was about to look somewhere else when he noticed that it seemed to waver a bit.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes and blinked a bit before he realised that there was something different about that shop. When he pointed it out all of his guardians, except for Chrome and Mukuro, looked at him like he was crazy. Reborn looked like he was proud at his student for spotting it, but the look quickly disappeared behind a neutral expression. Mukuro and Chrome sighed as the rest of the guardians began looking elsewhere again. Tsuna looked at the Mists and shivered slightly. They were a bit too in sync sometimes.

Tsuna watched as Chrome and Mukuro nodded and then looked over at the run down shop and concentrated. He saw indigo mist creep across the road towards the shop and instantly cover the shop. Tsuna started to have a panic attack. What if people could see that? Before he could hyperventilate too much, the mist vanished and in its place stood a shop.

This shop wasn't run down. On the contrary it looked like it was actually well kept. There was a sign hanging above the door that said the Leaky Cauldron and there were people walking into it. Tsuna and his guardians stood there with their jaws dropped. Well, except for Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome. Hibari because he didn't do 'jaw dropped' and the Mists because they had seen it before the others.

Reborn cleared his throat and gestured for them to follow him, and that's leads to where they are now.

Diagon Alley was simply bustling with people. Everyone was running around in a hurry, trying to get everything ready in time for their children to go to school. Tsuna and co. were still just standing in the middle of the road. They seemed to snap out of it when Reborn started walking away, as they all hurried after him, not wanting to lose him in the busy street.

Reborn didn't know what he was looking for. He had a list in his hand but didn't know which shops he was supposed to go into. Cursing himself for not asking the old man the names of the shops he looked around carefully, but there were too many people to see the names of the shops.

He glanced behind him to make sure that the kids were still following him, before looking back around trying to find the shops. Honestly, what he would give for a map of this place. He was so busy looking at the shops that he didn't notice someone in his path until he crashed into them.

"Oh, I'm very sorry about that." He said as he helped them up. The person was an older woman with shocking red hair. Her arms were laden down with bags full of packages.

"No, no, that's quite alright. I should have been watching where I was going." The lady said as she dusted herself off. She checked her bags carefully and saw that one of her packages had fallen out. Looking around desperately, she almost cried in dismay. Reborn was looking amused and held out his hand. In his hand was a package that he had picked up off the ground.

"Is this what you are looking for?" he asked her as he held it towards her. She looked at his hand and sighed in relief.

"Yes it is. Thank you, umm?"

"Reborn, that's my name."

"Oh, thank you Reborn." The lady placed the package back into one of the bags and her eyes widened slightly as she realised that she hadn't given her name.

"My name is Molly, Molly Weasley." Reborn smiled.

"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Weasley." He said as he tipped his fedora towards her.

"_Reborn, do you even know where you are going? Or are we just wandering around until we find a shop?"_ Reborn glanced behind and saw that Tsuna and his guardians had just arrived behind him. Tsuna was carrying Lambo, who appeared to have fallen asleep in his arms.

"_Of course I know where I'm going. Stupid student._" Reborn replied and then glanced back at Mrs Weasley. She had been looking confused but smiled at the sight of Lambo in Tsuna's arms.

"We are new here and don't have any idea where the shops we are looking for are. Would you be able to help us out? It's okay if you don't want too though." Reborn asked her politely and gestured behind him at Tsuna and his guardians.

"_Huh, so you didn't know where we were going._" He heard Tsuna mutter and made a mental note to torture him later.

"Oh that's quite alright. I believe I can help you find the shops you need. I just have one last thing to grab and then we can go. Just follow me." Mrs Weasley started moving then and Reborn followed after. He could hear Tsuna grumble a bit, but he knew that they would follow him.

After Mrs Weasley had bought the last thing she needed, which was a broomstick that Reborn made Tsuna carry, Mrs Weasley led them to Gringotts bank. Once inside they changed over quite a lot of money that they each had, Reborn having to bring out quite a bit more than the rest of them because they didn't have much, into the wizarding money of Knuts, Sickles and Galleons.

After the trip to the bank, which left Lambo in a state of shock as he had woken up just as one of the goblins came to speak to them, they proceeded to go all around the street. Reborn was reading the names of the shops from the list in his hand and Mrs Weasley would drag them to the shop. Reborn would then send in one of the guardians or Tsuna, it was mostly Tsuna, to go and get the objects needed. At one point they all went into one of the shops as it was to get some clothes that they were to wear while at the school.

When they were finished shopping they were as laden down with bags and packages as Mrs Weasley was. After thanking her again, they went on their way, back to the hotel they were staying at. When they were there Reborn informed everyone that they had better make sure that everything is packed and because they would be leaving for the school tomorrow. Tsuna sighed in relief as he dropped all the packages he was holding onto the table in their shared rooms. He then walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed, thinking about the school they will be going to. Tsuna was really nervous; I mean he is going to be a teacher, who wouldn't be nervous. But he was also really excited and couldn't wait to see what it was going to be like.

***Magic Was Real***

**A/N:** Yes I know that some people were hoping they would be in Hogwarts, but not yet I'm afraid. They will most likely arrive in the next chapter or the one after that. Thank you for reading it and please review. You could say what you like, what you don't like, correct me with grammar and spelling, what you think is going to happen or suggestions. Please and Thank you.


	5. And now, Hogwarts

**A/N:** Look, another chapter. Sometimes my free period comes in handy. This chapter was actually a bit harder than I thought it would be to write. It just didn't want to come out, but I got there. Thank you to everyone who has been favouriting, following and/or reviewing. It makes me happy to see that people like my stories.  
Also I think I should mention that Lambo in this story doesn't have as big an afro as he does in cannon, mainly because he is growing up. He also doesn't wear the cow suit anymore. I feel that i should tell you the ages of everyone too. Okay so, Tsuna is 15 but only because it hasn't been his birthday yet(Hogwarts starts in September, his birthday is in October), same as Gokudera(birthday hasn't come yet), Yamamoto is 16, Ryohei and Mukuro are 17, Hibari is 18, Chrome is 14(same reason as Tsuna and Gokudera), and then Lambo is 7, which I mentioned in an earlier chapter I believe. Reborn is in his adult form and he will be turning 23(that's how old I am making him, I couldn't find out his age).  
Enough of that, on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR or Harry Potter, they belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness and cursing(mostly Gokudera, but too much exposure causes other characters to pick up the habit.)

***KHR***

"Lambo-sama is scared." Lambo was clinging onto Tsuna's back and bawling his eyes out. They had arrived late and they could faintly see carriages being pulled down the road. From their position, they couldn't see what was pulling the carriages. Well, that was until one of them pulled up beside them.

Gokudera jumped and started cursing in every language he knew, which was a lot. Yamamoto's smile became so fake it hurt. Lambo started bawling and clinging to Tsuna. Tsuna himself screeched and backed away slowly. Ryohei let out a startled 'extreme' and then was quiet. Chrome hid herself behind Mukuro, who had his trident in hand and was waving it threateningly. Even Hibari had had a reaction pulled out of him. He took a step backwards and looked slightly paler than usual, not that anyone apart from Reborn or Tsuna could tell.

Reborn was the only who didn't react. He had been here before and seen them many times. Smirking at the different reactions that they all had, he walked up to the creature in front of the carriage.

"This is a magical creature known as a Thestral. They are only able to be seen by people who have witnessed death at least once." He explained as he pet the creature's neck. When it nudged his hand slightly, as if enjoying the petting it was receiving, they all became calmer. Lambo's bawling became sniffles every now and again.

"Lambo-sama wants to pat the skeleton horse." He said between sniffs.

"Lambo, it is called a thestral." Tsuna reminded him as he moved closer to the thestral. As he stood next to it, Lambo reached out and touched the creature's neck. After grimacing slightly from the feel of the bones, he continued to pet the thestral's neck. Tsuna let out the breath he had been holding when he saw that the creature made no move to attack them.

"Alright then you lot. We are late enough as it is, perhaps it is time we went into the carriage and went to the school." Reborn suggested and motioned towards the door to the carriage. Lambo looked in the direction and then back at the thestral.

"Lambo-sama wants to stay with the skeleton horse." He exclaimed and climbed off Tsuna's back and onto the thestral.

"Oi, Lambo, maybe you should ride on the seat instead of the thestral." Tsuna pulled Lambo off the creature and sat him down on the seat.

"But Lambo-sama wants to ride the skeleton horse." He whined and started struggling out of Tsuna's hands. They began arguing about it for five minutes.

"Stupid Cow, listen to Jyuudiame." Gokudera had stuck his head out of the carriage to see what was taking so long.

"Lambo-sama wants to ride the skeleton horse!" Lambo started spark as he yelled. Tsuna quickly placed Lambo on the seat just behind the thestral. As soon as he let go, Lambo stopped sparking.

"Lambo, we don't know what it is like to ride a thestral and I don't want you to get hurt. So how about instead of riding it, you sit on this seat. If you want I will sit on the seat with you." Tsuna compromised. After thinking about it for a while Lambo nodded his consent and Tsuna got up on the seat as well.

Once Reborn got in the carriage, he had been waiting for the argument to finish, the thestral started pulling the carriage towards the castle.

***Harry Potter***

"Hem, hem." This small cough brought Dumbledore's opening speech to a halt. He looked over at Professor Umbridge, leaving the students to wonder why he had stopped. She cleared her throat once again and then got to her feet, making it clear that she would like to make a speech.

Dumbledore looked taken aback for a moment, before he sat down and looked at her alertly, as he wanted nothing more than to listen to what she had to say. The other staff members were not as adept at hiding their surprise, neither were the students. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many students were smirking; this woman obviously didn't know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Head Master, for those kind words of welcome." At once Harry felt a rush of dislike that he could not explain. All he knew was that he loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another small cough and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

When Harry looked around he saw that none of the faces were happy. They all looked shocked at being addressed like they were five-year olds instead.

"I am very much looked forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati whispered to Lavender and they both lapsed into silent giggles.

"Hem, hem. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge broke off here to give the teachers a small bow, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Harry saw her exchange a glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little 'hem, hem' and continued with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

Harry found his attention wavering, as though his brain was slipping in and out of tune. The quiet that always filled the Hall when Dumbledore spoke was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling.  
Harry was quite sure that a full-scale riot could have broken out right under Professor Umbridge's nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers were still listening attentively, and Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though, judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste.

"…because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas other, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what out to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that out to be prohibited."

She sat down and Dumbledore started clapping. The staff followed suit and a few students joined in. Before everyone could start applauding properly, as everyone had been taken by surprise when her speech ended, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying –" Dumbledore was cut off again, although this time it was by the sound of knocking. Hermione and Ron, who had been debating about Professor Umbridge's speech being illuminating, turned and looked at the door along with the rest of the students.

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione whispered before falling silent.

"I was wondering when they were going to arrive. I guess that is them now." Dumbledore mused out loud and then called out towards the door.

"You may come in."

The students were straining their necks towards the door, trying to catch a glimpse of who had walked in. Harry looked and saw a young man with messy black hair walk in. His eyes were darting around the Hall and piercing the students with a glare every few seconds. After a minute he stood to the side and two more males walked in.

One of them had silver chin length hair that curled out slightly at the end. The other had short black hair and was taller than the silver head. They too looked around the Hall, the silver head glaring and the black haired one smiling slightly. Once they stopped they stood aside and another two people walked in.

Both these people had their hair styled in a similar fashion. The female was smaller and her hair was purple and, from what Harry could see, an eye patch covering her right eye, whereas the male was as tall as the first one and his hair was blue. Harry thought that their hairstyle resembled that of a pineapple, he received a glare from the male as he thought that. At the glare, he noticed that where the female had an eye patch, the male had a red eye instead. They too stood to the side and again someone else walked in.

At first it looked like there was just one person. He had his white hair cropped short and, Harry could just see, a scar cutting through his left eyebrow. Also he appeared to have both his hands wrapped in bandages. As the students looked closer they could see a curly mass of black hair beside the first male's head. When he turned to look around, they realised that there was another person sitting on the male's shoulders.

This boy was wearing what appeared to be cow print shirt and brown pants. He had horns sicking out of his curly hair as well. The boy was looking around as well. Once they stood to the side, all of the people who had walked in turned to face the door slightly.

"All of the Herbivores have been put into place, Omnivore." The first male spoke towards the door, before glancing behind him to glare at the students again.

"There are no threats identified, Jyuudiame." The silver haired male appeared to be smiling for the first time.

"You can come in Tsuna." The person who had walked in with the silver head was smiling widely at the door.

"Lambo-sama sees lots of people that can become his subordinates but no enemies, Tsuna-nii." The boy cried out back at the door.

"This Hall is extremely safe, and looks extremely cool." The white haired male shouted at the door.

"Kufufu, everything is fine Tsunayoshi." The blue pineapple haired male smirked in the doors direction. All the students shivered as though the room had dropped in temperature.

"B-Bossu, it is safe to come in now." The only female who had walked in was standing slightly behind the blue pineapple head and called out meekly.

The Hogwarts students held their breath as they waited. As they heard footsteps all the people who had entered already formed a circle around the entrance of the door. They craned their necks but they couldn't see over the top of the circle. However, they could see a tall man wearing a black suit and a fedora that had an orange band around it, walking in the middle of the circle. Someone else walked in but none of the students could see anything. All they could see was brown hair in between the gaps of the people standing.

The circle began walking towards the teachers. Every now and then a flash of brown or orange could be seen between the gaps of the circle. The students' eyes followed the circle as it moved and stayed on it when it stopped.

As soon as it stopped, it split. The first male walked off to the side followed by other black haired male. The two pineapple haired people walked in the opposite direction. The person that the students couldn't see took steps forward and was followed by the man in the suit. Soon the students were able to see the other person.

He had gravity defying brown hair that stuck in every direction. He was shorter than the rest of the males that had walked in, but was taller than the female. When he glanced around some of the students could see that his eyes were a chocolate brown that, if you looked close enough, had a slight tinge of orange in them.

He walked up to Dumbledore, only stopping when he was a few steps away from him. The man who had followed him stood slightly behind him and off to the side. As if they had rehearsed it many times, they bowed at Dumbledore and the teachers behind him at the same time, the other people standing following suit. Dumbledore motioned for the other teachers to stand, and once they had stood he bowed back to them, the teachers following suit as well. Harry noticed that Professor Umbridge hadn't bowed as deeply as all the other teachers; she had barely even bowed her head.

When they were standing upright again, the brown haired male turned and faced the students. Once again the man followed, as did the other people. He bowed and the others followed. Standing up again, he faced Dumbledore again. Dumbledore held out his hand and the brown haired male shook it. Motioning for him to stand next to him, Dumbledore looked over at the students.

"Students allow me to introduce Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and his Family. They will be teaching a new class that has been introduced this year. This class will be about self-defense and it is compulsory for every student to take." Tsunayoshi smiled at the students and bowed again. Dumbledore gestured to the side and Tsunayoshi and his family walked over to the table that the students hadn't even noticed until it was pointed out.

Once they were seated, with Tsunayoshi in the middle, Dumbledore began speaking again. This time nothing interrupted him and he was able to finish his announcements. Once finished, he dismissed the students to bed.

Ron and Hermione made their way over to guide the first years to the common room. Harry took a look behind him at the table where Tsunayoshi and his family were sitting. As soon as he looked he saw that Tsunayoshi was staring at him. They locked eyes and Tsunayoshi smiled at Harry. Blinking, Harry turned around and made his way to the common room. Secretly, he was looking forward to the new class.

***Crossover***

**A/N:** Woo for my line-break things, I had no idea what to put in them. I think that is the most I have written from the Harry Potter POV so far. But now Tsuna and co. are at Hogwarts. Yay!*confetti and streamers fly*. Also, you have no idea how hard it was for me to write all of the KHR characters as descriptions, and because Dumbledore introduced Tsuna as 'Tsunayoshi' I called him that because it was from the Hogwarts students POV, and they don't know him as Tsuna. Honestly i find it easier to call him Tsuna rather than Tsunayoshi, unless it is Hibari or Mukuro talking, and it is probably because I am lazy.

Anyway, thanks for reading and sticking through the set up. Sorry it took so long /(_ _)\ but it is very much nearly finished (translation: I don't actually know what is going to happen because I don't plan ahead.). Please review and give me ideas or things that can help me with my writing or just to say if you liked it... or if you didn't, that's fine too. Please and Thank you.


	6. Self defense for the fifth years part 1

**A/N:** And here is another chapter for this story. Thank you to all the reviews, follows and/or favourites people have been giving me. I hope that I keep getting them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR or Harry Potter, they belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness, Boss!Tsuna, and cursing( mostly Gokudera, but too much exposure cause other characters to pick up the habit)

***Namimori***

Tsuna was feeling nervous. Not because it was his first lesson; that had already happened. No, he was nervous because this is the lesson were they would begin their second part of the mission. As he and his guardians prepared the classroom, he thought back to the briefing.

"**Will you lot please be quiet. I do not feel like cleaning up blood stains from the carpet of the plane." The look Reborn gave them was all it took. Everyone instantly fell silent.**

"**Thank you. Now as I was saying, you will be teaching at Hogwarts, but you will not be teaching magic. You don't know any magic for that to happen. No instead you will be teaching them self defense using 'muggle' means." Tsuna raised his hand and Reborn nodded at him.**

"**What is a 'muggle'?" the others looked at Reborn, expecting him to lash out at Tsuna like he usually did.**

"**Well Dame-Tsuna, a 'muggle' is what the wizarding community call someone who is unable to do magic. In their terms we would all be classified 'muggles', although, not anymore." Reborn sighed at the blank looks on everyone's faces.**

"**You aren't considered 'muggles' anymore because you are able to use your flames. Your flames are considered to be a type of magic, one that you have to be born with. Not everyone can use flames and when they were found the Ministry of Magic thought that they were a type of magic. The only problem was that people who had flames couldn't use their form of magic, so they kept it a secret." Everyone looked shocked at this new piece of information. According to this, they could use magic.**

"**Now, you guys will be coming from Vongola Academy based in Japan. Vongola Academy is real, but there isn't one in Japan **_**yet**_**, not that they will find out as there is already plans for it." He muttered that last part under his breath and Tsuna and co. couldn't hear. They looked at each other wondering what he was muttering about, but they knew better than to ask him. **

"**Okay, also you have a secondary mission. Apart from teaching all the students of the school self defense, you will also be protecting a boy who is a student at this school." Reborn produced a file out from nowhere. He placed it on the table in front of him and opened it. Inside there was a picture of a boy around their age with messy black hair and startling green eyes covered with glasses. He also had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, but that was almost covered by his hair.**

"**This boy is Harry Potter. He is quite famous in the wizarding world as 'The Boy Who Lived" and is recognised by his scar. You lot have been charged with the mission of protecting him."**

Tsuna shook his head to clear his thoughts. The classroom was set up and the students would be arriving soon. He looked over at his guardians and saw that Gokudera and Ryohei had already gotten into an argument, with Yamamoto laughing and trying to break it up as usual. Lambo was trying to get some candy off of Chrome, who happily obliged. Mukuro and Hibari were glaring at each other from across the room, actually listening to Tsuna and staying away from each other.

Tsuna sighed and made his way over to the argument happening.

"Can you guys stop fighting now please, the students will be arriving soon." At Tsuna's words Gokudera immediately stopped and looked over at him.

"Of course Jyuudiame." You could clearly see the puppy dog ears and tail that sprouted. Tsuna gave Mukuro and Chrome a look. They both smiled, well in Mukuro's case, smirked. Tsuna shook his head and turned back.

He was about to speak when the door opened and in poured all the students of the fifth year. Tsuna immediately went about making first impressions on them.

The first people through the door had been wearing blue. They all appeared to have their books with them and were quiet. Every one of them was looking around the room trying to find out what this class would be like. They all walked over and sat down at the seats that were on one side of the room. Tsuna wracked his memory and figured out that these students were from the house of Ravenclaw.

The students in yellow came in next. Like the Ravenclaws, they were quiet but they also appeared to be friendly as well. They were chatting quietly to each other and the Ravenclaws when they sat down. Tsuna recognised this house being Hufflepuff.

Next were the students wearing green. They were all loud and boisterous, and, from what Tsuna could pick up, were teasing the other students. Tsuna immediately disliked them and realised that this house was Slytherin. They too made their way towards the seats, but some of them, a boy with pale blond hair and his 'friends', were telling some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to get out of their seats.

They were stopped, however by the arrival of the students in red. These students appeared to have a rivalry with Slytherin, so Tsuna knew that this was Gryffindor. He spotted Harry Potter with his friends at the front and they walked straight over to the blonde boy and started yelling at him. Tsuna sighed. This was going to be a fun lesson.

"Okay, can you all please sit down in a seat? An empty one please." Tsuna clapped his hands to get everyone's attention before speaking. He added that last part when he saw the blonde boy look at the students sitting in the seat he wanted. The boy huffed and looked like he wanted to argue, but he walked over to an empty seat and sat down. When everyone had sat down he started speaking again.

"Well then, as Professor Dumbledore has told you, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Although here it would be Tsunayoshi Sawada. Myself and my family come from Japan, so we are new to this way of speaking.

"Anyway, moving on from that. My family is as follows; on my right is Gokudera Hayato; he has a bit of a fiery temper so be warned. Next to him is Yamamoto Takeshi; he doesn't have much of a temper, but don't talk to him about baseball and don't throw anything at him. Standing as far away as he can is Hibari Kyoya; listen to me right now, if you don't want to die an early death, don't piss him off or break any rules." As Tsuna introduced them they all nodded their heads, Yamamoto smiled at them and Hibari glared at them. The students did their best to listen, well apart from the blonde boy. Tsuna realised that he was going to be a pain.

"On my left we have Sasagawa Ryohei; as long as you don't insult his family, you will be fine. Sitting on his shoulders is Lambo; he may look weak, but trust me, he isn't. Beside them we have Rokudo Mukuro. Word of warning, he is sadistic and likes to give people nightmares; you should stay away from him. Next to him is Chrome Dokuro; she is the only girl in this group, and if you piss her off you will understand why she can stay here." They all nodded their heads as well. Ryohei punched the air when he was described and Mukuro smirked at the students. Chrome blushed and hid behind Mukuro.

"The man in the suit behind me is Reborn. He is my tutor and sadistic. Be sure not to get on his bad side." Reborn smirked and pulled down his fedora slightly.

"Well, introductions are done. Does anyone have any questions?" A hand shot up straight away. Tsuna looked at the hand and then at the person it was connected to. He nodded and the girl stood up.

"I was wondering what school you are from." Tsuna looked at the girl. She appeared to have a good head on her shoulders.

"Well, we are all from a branch of Vongola Academy that is found in Japan, hence our accents and arrangement of our names. What was your name by the way?" the girl looked thoughtful as he spoke and then answered straight away.

"My name is Hermione Granger." She responded and Tsuna nodded and smiled. He turned to look at the other students when he noticed the blonde boy mutter something.

"I'm sorry, would you mind repeating that so the rest of the students could hear? I'm not quite sure they did," he looked directly at the blonde boy as he said this. Said boy looked at him in shock as though he hadn't suspected to be caught. Tsuna could feel Reborn smirking into the back of his head and he also saw that his guardians all turned towards this boy.

"I was just wondering why we have children teaching a class." The boy spoke louder this time and Tsuna felt his Intuition flare slightly.

"Well," Tsuna started ignoring his Intuition for the moment, "all of us are very proficient in what we will be teaching and because we are similar in ages our Headmaster and Professor Dumbledore thought it would work out better." Tsuna smiled at the boy and brought up his Will. There was a small collective gasp go around the room, so he knew that his eyes had turned orange.

"Now, would you mind telling me what you actually said?" he almost glared at the boy.

"I said she was a know-it-all mudblood," the boy muttered and Tsuna was only able to hear it slightly. The boy looked slightly shocked, as though he hadn't meant to say it, although his expression quickly changed to anger straight after that.

"Oh okay then. However in these classes you will refrain from any further name calling. Also, ten points from Slytherin. Myself and my guar – family will not put up with any comments that degrade other people." Tsuna quickly caught himself and continued as though the slip hadn't happened. He noticed that a few people had noticed it, but they thought nothing of it. That Hermione Granger though, she was looking thoughtful again. Tsuna made a mental note to check with the Vongola information to see if she was dangerous.

"Um, excuse me, Professor Sawada?" Tsuna was pulled from his thoughts and saw that another girl had her hand up. This time however it was someone from Ravenclaw.

"Please, call me Tsuna-Sensei or something along the lines of that. 'Professor Sawada' makes me feel old." Tsuna nodded at her to continue her question.

"Sure, okay. Well, I was wondering what we would be doing in this class exactly. We were told it was self defense but I thought that we already had a class for that." The attention then shifted to this girl.

"Well that is true I suppose. What we will be doing is –" Reborn cut Tsuna off with a well thrown Leon-Mallet.

"This class is for you to learn self defense using muggle means." Reborn's were met with silence. Not just from the words but also because he had just flattened Tsuna with the Leon-Mallet. Tsuna, meanwhile, was groaning and sitting up, and at the same time cursing the ex-arcobaleno to hell.

It took a bit for his words to sink in, and then the laughter started. Tsuna sweatdropped, while rubbing his head. Here we go again, he thought as he sighed. This had happened in all of the other classes they had had so far. He didn't have to wait long for the laughter to stop. A well placed glare from Hibari would cause anyone to shut up.

"Really? Self defense using muggle means? Why would we need that?" Tsuna didn't catch who had said it, and before he could answer, Gokudera cut him off.

"Because you are not allowed to use magic in the presence of or on a muggle. What if you were in an area that had muggles everywhere and you got into a fight then. If they knew how to fight and you didn't know the slightest bit of self defense, you would be screwed." He continued on explaining why they need this, even bringing out his white board, and Tsuna zoned out. The students, Tsuna saw, also had zoned out. There were some that were listening though, the Ravenclaw who had asked what the class would be about, and Hermione being some of them.

"Hayato, I think this is enough of an explanation for them. Look at them, they've turned into stones." Yamamoto slung his arm across Gokudera's shoulders. Sure enough, the students had become frozen. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, who pulled his arms off as slowly as he could. When it looked like Gokudera was going to explode, Tsuna decided to step in.

"Okay, now that you understand it's time for you to begin." He gestured for the students to stand up and make their way over to him and his guardians. When they were all standing in the general area, he looked at each other them directly.

"So, first things first I suppose. Who here knows how to throw a punch?"

***Hogwarts***

**A/N: **Aaaaannnnd CUT! Sorry, but I felt like I had to end it here. Now is the first lesson for the fifth years at Hogwarts. I have the rest of the lesson planed out, and I will give you a sneak peek at something. Draco manages to piss off each of the guardians, but only one of the guardians actually get a shot at him. Which one do you think it is?  
So please review and give me ideas, helpful tips and tricks, constructive criticism, or to say if you liked it. Please and Thank you.


	7. Self defense for the fifth years part 2

**A/N:** I finally have the next chapter done. Sorry about the wait but I had to study for my exams and then I had to do the actual exams. I'm sorry /(_ _)\  
Anyway lets go onto the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR or Harry Potter, they belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness, Boss!Tsuna and cursing( mostly Gokudera but too much exposure causes other characters to pick up the habit.)

***Leon***

Tsuna didn't find it surprising when nearly all the students raised their hands. He wondered how many of them knew how to properly throw a punch, but he would think about that more later.

"Ok then. Has anyone ever been hit before?" Muttering among the students began. Tsuna noticed that the Gryffindors all looked over at the blonde and then would turn away smothering laughter.

"How about you? Have you been hit before?" Tsuna pointed at the blonde. He watched as the blonde went slightly red in the face. The rest of the students were unable to smother their laughter after that.

"Malfoy got punched in the face by Hermione during our third year." A red haired student gasped out between laughter. That just made the students laugh even harder. Tsuna smirked slightly and saw that some of his guardians had done the same. Who could have thought that that girl could have punched someone, but looks can be deceiving.

The blonde looked murderous. As the students were laughing he pulled out his wand. Tsuna's eyes trained onto the movement instantly. He appeared behind the student and pulled the wand out from his hands before he could even move his mouth. The blonde trained his glare onto Tsuna, but then looked in shock at the sight before him.

Tsuna had pulled up his dying will and gone into Hyper Dying Will mode. His orange eyes burning into the blondes, his flame flickering on forehead. The other students looked on in shock. None of them had even seen the boy move.

"Rule number one of this class: No magic is permitted. If you do it will result in the confiscation of your wand, which you will have to get from Dumbledore's office. Do you understand me?" The students all nodded quickly.

"Good. Now then, how about we continue with this lesson." Tsuna gave the blonde back his wand and left Hyper Dying Will mode, then walked back over to his guardians.

"So we have found out that most of you know how to throw a punch, but do you throw them properly?"

***Hedwig***

Harry was enjoying the lesson so far. Malfoy had been humiliated three times already and the class had only just started. He could see that Tsuna-Sensei felt that Malfoy was a pain. It was surprising when he plucked Malfoy's wand from his hand before he had even said anything. Nobody had even seen him move.

What had been more surprising was the flame that had appeared on his head. Harry was confused and wondering how it worked. Maybe he had a fire protection potion, but it didn't explain why it was on his forehead of all places.

"So what do you think about Tsuna-Sensei?" Hermione asked them.

"I like him so far. He seems cool." Ron replied. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I agree too. But I think he is hiding something." Hermione mused.

"When don't we have a teacher that isn't hiding anything?" Harry asked her. Hermione was about to reply when Tsuna-Sensei called the person with the cropped white hair. Harry thought back to the introductions and realised that he was Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Alright, looks like I extremely get to show you al how to extremely punch correctly." He shouted at the students. Harry saw Tsuna-Sensei shake his head slightly and sigh.

"Onii-san, why don't you lower your voice a little please?"

"Of course Sawada. Now then, can you all stand in a line and we will go around and pair you all up." The students hastily moved to do as he had told. Harry tried to get as far away from Malfoy as he could. The teachers went around and paired different people together. Different houses were mixed, and so were genders. Harry watched Tsuna-Sensei closely as he walked towards him.

"You can be with him over there." Harry looked over at where he pointed and saw that he was supposed to be with Malfoy. Before Harry could ask to go with someone else, Malfoy piped up.

"What!? You expect me to be paired with Potter? That won't be happening!" Malfoy was then receiving a glare from the silver head.

"Oi, Jyuudiame has decided that you will be paired with him, so you will listen to him." Harry watched as Malfoy then proceeded to have a heated argument with the silver head. He remembered what Tsuna-Sensei had said about him when he was introduced; that Gokudera Hayato had a fiery temper. Harry could clearly see that now.

"I will not stand for being paired with Potter." Malfoy looked disgusted as he spat out Harry's name. He was about to interject, when Malfoy continued.

"You're probably a Mudblood as well." Every person fell quiet at that remark. Gokudera looked confused until the man in the suit whispered something into his ear. Once the man stood back, Gokudera's face had exploded with rage.

"Hayato, ignore him." Tsuna-Sensei turned to Gokudera. He immediately turned and walked to a door in the back that Harry hadn't seen until he walked through. The door slammed shut behind him and when Harry looked back at Malfoy, he saw that he had a smug look on his face.

"You know, it wasn't nice to call him that you know." Harry quickly thought back to the introductions and remembered him as Yamamoto Takeshi.

"What do I care? You're probably one as well." Malfoy kept running his mouth. Harry felt his jaw drop. He was going to continue insulting each of the new teachers. Was he insane?

"Herbivore, shut up before I bite you to death." Harry's head snapped towards the menacing aura emanating from man with the messy black hair. He was holding a pair metal poles in his hand that Harry thought looked like the batons that cops used.

"Kyoya, put your tonfas away. You're scaring the other students too." The man just shrugged and lent back against the wall. Harry shuddered and made a mental note to stay away from him.

"I would say that all of you are Mudbloods. Am I right?" Malfoy was really beginning to get on Harry's nerves. There was a loud slam and all the students glanced at the door and saw that Gokudera had come back into the room.

"I extremely suggest that you stop insulting my family." Harry looked at Sasagawa.

"Are you insulting my dear Chrome?" Now the pineapple head was getting involved. Chrome was standing behind him, but she was glaring at Malfoy as well. Harry looked around and saw that nearly everyone was involved in the fight, the students were just watching on in amazement.

"Tsuna-nii, what is a Mudblood?" Harry looked over at Tsuna-Sensei and saw that the boy was standing next to him. Tsuna-Sensei bent down slightly and picked up the boy.

"Well Lambo, a Mudblood is a very bad word that is used to insult people who are born to muggles or don't have 'pure blood'." Harry watched as Tsuna-Sensei carried Lambo over to a chair.

"So I am right? You are all Mudbloods born from filthy muggles?" Malfoy just didn't know when to quit. Harry noticed that all of the teachers had stilled at his words. Tsuna-Sensei, with Lambo in his arms, and the man in the suit both turned towards him.

"What did you just say?" Tsuna-Sensei hissed out from his teeth.

"I said that you are born from filthy muggles." Malfoy was just digging his grave deeper. Harry noticed that Lambo was struggling out of Tsuna-Sensei's arms. Tsuna-Sensei himself didn't realise until Lambo was standing in front of Malfoy.

"Lambo what –" Tsuna-Sensei had started towards him when the man pulled him back.

"Don't insult Mama." Lambo shouted at Malfoy. Malfoy looked down at the boy in disgust. Harry wanted to pull the boy back to safety. He looked over and saw that Hermione wanted to do the same thing. Actually it looked like lots of the students wanted to.

"What are you going to do about it? Cry?" Malfoy sneered down at the boy. Lambo's eyes started to tear up but then the air around him started to crackle with electricity. Malfoy took a step backwards, startled. Lambo glared up at him and the electricity around him became more concentrated.

"Don't insult Mama." He yelled again. Glaring at Malfoy he adjusted his horns slightly.

"Thunder set." As he spoke the electricity, which had started sparking outwards, gathered in his horns. Malfoy took another step backwards getting scared again. Harry took a quick glance over at Tsuna-Sensei and saw that he was struggling against the man holding him.

"Lambo don't do it." He cried out, but Lambo didn't turn around. The electricity surrounding him was crackling more fiercely.

"Elettrico Cornata." The electricity that had gathered in his horns then began sparking and Lambo ran at Malfoy. Malfoy was too shocked to move and Lambo's horns connected with his legs. Lambo watched, pleased with himself, as Malfoy fell to the ground twitching.

"I told you not to insult Mama." He said as he walked over to where Tsuna-Sensei was standing.

"Tsuna-nii, Lambo-sama is tired." Lambo reached Tsuna-Sensei and then climbed onto the table near him and promptly fell asleep.

All the students watched as Malfoy continued to twitch occasionally.

"Reborn, you can let go of me now. I need to check and make sure he is fine." The man let go of him and he walked over to where Malfoy was lying.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked and the students watched as Malfoy opened his eyes slightly.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." He replied, his voice scratchy.

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"I'm at Hogwarts." Tsuna-Sensei nodded.

"Onii-san, can you get over here please?" he called behind him. Sasagawa walked over.

"Yes, Sawada? Would you like me to help him?" Tsuna-Sensei nodded and then stood up. Sasagawa instantly took his spot.

Tsuna-Sensei sighed and then turned to face the students.

"Well, I guess that we will have to cut this class short today. Class is dismissed. Hopefully there won't be a repeat of this next lesson." At his words all the students began to move out of the classroom, giving a wide berth to the Malfoy. Harry glanced behind him as he left and he saw that Tsuna-Sensei was watching the students leave. When he caught his eye, he smiled and Harry quickly looked away and followed Ron to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"That was an interesting lesson." Ron said as they walked.

"You can say that again." Harry replied. He personally wanted Malfoy to suffer during the next lesson too.

***Scabbers***

**A/N:** Go Lambo! It was so hard to write that seen and figure out how Malfoy was going to insult them. Please review and tell if you liked it, if you didn't or any helpful tips and tricks you can give me. Please and Thank you.


	8. Detention with Umbridge

**A/N:** And finally I have the newest chapter done. I'm really sorry about the late updates, but my plot bunnies were running rampant and were giving me all sorts of ideas that had nothing to do with this story which was annoying. Once again I am sorry. On a happier note, I went to Oz Comic-Con on Sunday and saw Hibari and Mukuro cosplayers. I just about lost my shit when I saw them(apologies for the swearing) and my friends thought I had gone crazy. It didn't help that it was in the middle of the street when I first saw the Mukuro and one of my friends had seen KHR too, but he didn't see him so I felt like I _had_ gone crazy. We then went on a hunt to find the Mukuro and we looked around the outside of the building and then walked inside for a minute to find him so I could get a picture, but we were unable to find him. And just when we decided to give up we found him standing next to a Hibari and I lost my shit again. If you hadn't guessed by now, these two are like my favourite characters in from the series.  
*random coughing noise* A-Any way here is the chapter... hehe-sigh-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or Harry Potter, they belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness, Boss!Tsuna and cursing(Gokudera should stop or else he will cause the other characters to pick up the habit (hopefully Lambo doesn't listen))

***Pigwidgeon***

"Oi Potter!" A loud and angry voice called out to Harry as he, Hermione and Ron made their way to the Great Hall.

"What now?" he muttered wearily as he turned to face Angelina Johnson, who looked as though she was in a towering temper.

"I'll tell you what now," she said as she marched up to him and poked him in the chest with her finger, hard. "How come you've landed yourself in detention for five o'clock on Friday?"

"What? Why… Oh yeah, Keeper tryouts." Harry realised with small sigh.

"Now he remembers! Didn't I tell you I wanted to do a tryout with the whole team, and find someone who fitted in with everyone? Didn't I tell you I'd booked the Quidditch pitch specially? And now you've decided you're not going to be there!" Angelina snarled.

"I didn't decide not to be there!" said Harry, stung by the injustice of these words. "I got detention from that Umbridge woman, just because I told her the truth about You-Know-Who."

"Well, you can just go straight to her and ask her to let you off on Friday," said Angelina fiercely, "and I don't care how you do it. Tell her You-Know-Who's a figment of your imagination if you like, just make sure you're there!"

She turned on her heel and stormed away.

"You know what? I think we better check with Puddlemere United and see if Oliver Wood's been killed during a training session, because Angelina seems to be channelling his spirit." Harry said as they continued walking to the table.

"What d'you reckon the odds are that Umbridge'll let you off on Friday?" Ron asked sceptically as they sat down.

"Less than zero," Harry said glumly as he tipped lamb chops onto his plate. "Better try, though, hadn't I? I'll offer to do two more detentions or something, I dunno…" He swallowed a mouthful of mashed potato and added, "I hope she doesn't keep me too long this evening. You realise we've got to write three essays, practise vanishing spells for McGonagall, work out a counter-charm for Flitwick, finish the Bowtruckle drawing and start that stupid dream diary for Trelawney?"

Ron moaned and then for some reason looked up at the ceiling.

"And it looks like it's gonna rain."

"What does that have to do with homework?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing," Ron said quickly, his ears reddening. He quickly looked around the room.

"Hey Hermione, have you tried to find out about Tsuna-Sensei and his Family yet?" Ron asked when he spotted them sitting at their table. Tsuna-Sensei wasn't there though, which was a surprise.

"Yes I have, but I have been unable to find anything. I haven't even found anything about this Vongola Academy that they supposedly go to." She answered before swallowing another mouthful of food and glancing at their table as well.

"Maybe we should just go and ask them?" Harry offered as he finished his food.

"Are you crazy? We can't do that." Hermione stated turning to face him instead. Harry shrugged just shrugged and stood up.

"Well, I better go or else Umbridge'll give me more detentions." Harry muttered and turned to leave. Ron and Hermione both called out their goodbyes before finishing their food and leaving as well. None of them noticed that the eyes of Sawada Tsunayoshi's Family were on them the whole time.

***Natsu***

Tsuna collapsed onto his bed face first and groaned. They had dealt with the seventh years today and all of them were reluctant to be taught by people who were younger than them. They only listened to Reborn, Hibari, Ryohei and Mukuro at first, until they saw the four of them obey him. Although it took Hyper Dying Will mode for three of them. It was a hassle that he had to be in the mode the whole lesson and he was completely buggered.

He raised his head slightly when the smell of pasta reached his nose. On the bedside table was a bowl of spaghetti bolognaise and it was making Tsuna's stomach rumble. Groaning as he muscles protested the movement, he sat up and pulled the bowl towards him. After saying thanks quickly he started to scoff the pasta down, only pausing to have some water that had been sitting beside the bowl.

Once he was finished he placed the bowl back on the table and then he returned to lying down on his bed. Now that he had food in his belly, he was getting super tired. It was getting harder to keep his eyes open so he decided to just give in to sleep.

"Jyyyyuuuuddddiiiiaaammmeee!" Tsuna jumped off the bed just in time for Gokudera to land where he had previously been lying. His other guardians followed at a more sedated pace, although Mukuro wasn't there. Instantly suspicious, Tsuna looked at Gokudera who was sitting on his bed with ears and tail clear as day.

"Oi, you fucking pineapple what the hell do you think you are doing?" Tsuna glanced quickly at the doorway to see Mukuro walk in. He sighed before sitting down on his bed beside 'Gokudera'. A quick slap on the back of the head and Mukuro and Gokudera swapped places.

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi you really are becoming adept at figuring out illusions. Though I must ask, what gave it away this time?" Mukuro asked as he rubbed his head slightly. Chrome could be seen shaking her head and sighing in the background, while Yamamoto was laughing quietly. Ryohei muttered something about being extremely confused but did nothing more.

"Apart from Hayato coming in as you, calling you a pineapple?" Tsuna asked raising an eyebrow, purposely leaving out the curse word, while thanking god that Lambo was currently sleeping and could sleep through just about anything. Mukuro twitched before glaring at Gokudera.

"Well you style your hair like one and call me a puppy. Besides, I'm not the only one." Gokudera muttered before turning towards Tsuna. "Jyuudiame, we went to dinner and watched the three students as you instructed. The device that Reborn gave us worked well and we were able to hear what they were talking about. It seems that you were right about the Granger girl. She had already been looking for reference of Vongola Academy and has been trying to find out more about us."

Tsuna sighed and shook his head. It wouldn't be long before she gave up and decided to start interrogating them. Although, Tsuna thought sadistically, it would be fun to watch her try and question some of the more violent guardians. He quickly shook his head and saw Reborn smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"Also Potter has been placed in detention with the pink toad-" Tsuna coughed and gave a pointed look, "- forgive me Jyuudiame, Professor Umbridge, and I along with some of the other guardians believe that he will get into trouble whilst in that detention."

"Hayato, the whole point of detention is that he already got into trouble with the teacher in the first place." Tsuna said with a sigh. He saw Hibari nodding and heard him mutter something about how he would have bitten him to death first and then given him detention.

"I realise that Jyuudiame, but we believe that Umbridge is going to harm Potter in some form while he is having detention with her." Tsuna's expression instantly darkened.

"If that is the case we must make sure that this doesn't happen, after all our mission is to protect Harry, mostly from Voldemort but also the ministry. Since Umbridge is a member of the ministry we have to protect Harry from her." Tsuna then turned to face Mukuro again.

"Can you and Chrome infiltrate her office and see what happens in the detention please?" Tsuna pulled out his big puppy dog eyes on his male mist guardian. So far only Hibari and Reborn had been able to resist the eyes, but he had never used it on Mukuro. Mukuro's expression had started off defiant but as he looked at Tsuna, it wavered and eventually he sighed in defeat.

"Of course, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said and then Tsuna looked over at Chrome. She nodded and then they both disappeared leaving behind wisps of indigo mist.

"Now that that is done, I will be going to sleep. Inform me of what happens in the morning." Tsuna yawned and then fell back onto his bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

***Uri***

Mukuro and Chrome entered the office just as Umbridge handed Harry a thin black quill that had an unusually sharp point. That cats hat decorated the walls of the office seemed to realise that they had entered and moved around a lot but neither occupant seemed to realise. Chrome let out a faint breath that she didn't realise that she had been holding.

"I want you to write 'I must not tell lies'," Umbridge told Harry softly.

"How many times?" He asked as politely as he could.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," she replied sweetly. Mukuro gagged silently and Chrome mimicked him.

"You haven't given me any ink." Harry stated after Umbridge had sat back down at her desk. She looked up at him over the top of various parchments that were stacked on the desk.

"Oh, you won't need any ink." Umbridge answered with the faintest hint of a laugh in her voice.

Harry looked down at his paper and started writing. Chrome let out a gasp of horror which was, thankfully, masked by Harry's gasp of pain. The words 'I must not tell lies' were etching themselves onto the back of his hand as though they were being traced there by a scalpel. As they all watched, Mukuro with an avid expression, the shiny cut quickly healed over leaving the skin slightly redder but as smooth as it had been before.

Harry looked up at Umbridge and watched as her toad like mouth stretched into a wide grin.

"Yes?"

"Nothing." Harry said before returning to his paper. He wrote the line again, hissing quietly as the words once again were etched into his skin. Seconds later the cut healed itself. On and on this went, Harry writing the words on the paper and then those same words cutting into his skin. At some point Chrome realised that the ink that Harry was using was actually his own blood. She went pale and felt sick almost directly after she realised. Mukuro appeared to have realised the same thing, and looked down at her before gesturing at the door with his head. She nodded and they both left as quietly as they had arrived.

***Crookshanks***

**A/N: **Hope you guys liked this chapter and my big ass Author's note at the top. Sorry about a shorter chapter, but hopefully I can update it sooner than previously. Let me know what you think, any suggestions welcome, grammatical errors, or whatever you want. Please and Thank you.


	9. A Healing Hand

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter. I honestly was having trouble stopping this one. I kept writing and writing and before I knew it I had already written 7 pages. Once I had started it just wouldn't stop. But anyway, here's the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR or Harry Potter, they belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warning: **Probable OOC-ness, Boss!Tsuna and cursing(seriously Gokudera, stop it or Lambo is going to start. If that happens I will be unhappy)

***Fawkes***

The next few days passed the same way for Harry. Wake up, get breakfast, go to class, more food, more classes, more food again, and then detention with Umbridge. On Thursday the cuts had stopped healing after two hours. He stopped writing and Professor Umbridge looked up.

"Ah," she said softly, moving around her desk to look at his hand herself. "Good. That ought to serve as a reminder to you, oughtn't it?"

"Do I still have to come back tomorrow?" Harry asked as he picked up his bag. He made sure to use his left hand rather than his throbbing right one.

"Oh yes," Professor Umbridge said, smiling widely. "Yes, I think we can etch the message a little deeper with another evenings work."

Harry got out of there as quickly as he could.

When Friday's detention came around, Harry hoped it would be last time he walked into the office. The parchment was already lying on the lace-covered table, with the pointed quill beside it.

"You know what to do, Mr Potter," said Umbridge, smiley sweetly. Harry swore that he heard a soft gagging sound, but he didn't hear anything else. He shifted his chair closer to the right and picked up his pen.

The minute he started writing, the cut on his hand started bleeding anew. He didn't stop to ask when he could leave, nor did he ask the time. Every now and then he would chance a glance out the window to look at the Quidditch tryouts, but eventually it became too dark to see.

When Umbridge finally let him go, he ran as quickly as he could to the common room. He ignored the pain in his hand and the brief flash of pain from his scar, and walked in only to be glomped by Ron.

"I did it Harry, I got in." He shouted, slopping Butterbeer down himself when he let go.

"What? Oh – Brilliant." Harry tried to smile naturally, ignoring his throbbing hand.

"Have a Butterbeer." Ron pressed a bottle on him. "I can't believe it –"

The opening of the common room door cut him off. All the sound quieted down as everyone realised who had entered. Hermione, who had been sleeping in a chair beside the fire, was startled awake by the noise disappearing and she too started at the opening.

Standing in the entrance of the common room was Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Family.

Harry stared quietly, watching the new teachers and waiting for them to explain why they were here. The sound slowly died down until it was dead silent. Once there was no noise except for the crackling of the fire, Tsuna-Sensei started walking towards him and Ron.

"Congratulations are in order. I, along with my family, wish to congratulate you on becoming Gryffindor's Keeper, Mr Weasley. We look forward to seeing you play." He said and smiled wholeheartedly. Ron blushed slightly and nodded in thanks, before Tsuna-Sensei turned to Harry.

"May I speak to you for a moment, Mr Potter? Alone if you please." Harry quickly waved away concern coming from Ron and Hermione, and then gestured for the teacher to follow him. He lead him out of the common room and into a disused classroom that was located fairly close. Tsuna-Sensei spoke up as soon he had stopped.

"Now then, Harry, I would like to take a look at your hand." He said less formally than before. Harry grimaced slightly before raising his left hand. Tsuna-Sensei gave him a pointed look when he saw the unblemished skin. Harry grimaced even further and then raised his right hand. The words that had etched onto his skin were yet to stop bleeding. He watched in sick fascination as Tsuna-Sensei gripped his hand gently and studied the cuts.

"You would think that after everything I'd been through, I'd be used to blood. I guess I was wrong." Harry heard him mutter. He didn't know what Tsuna-Sensei was talking about, but he was beginning to suspect that his new teachers weren't just average school students.

"Thank you Harry. If you could, can you follow me to my office so that we can try and help that start healing quickly? Wouldn't want you to get it infected now, would we?" Harry nodded and then started following Tsuna-Sensei to his office.

They had made it about halfway to his office when Tsuna-Sensei suddenly stopped. Before Harry could ask what was wrong, he started to pull at his hair and turned to face back the way they had come.

"Oh man, how could I have forgotten them? I seriously hope they don't get in a fight." Harry watched in confusion as Tsuna-Sensei looked at him, back down the hall, then back at him. A variety of expressions were making their way across his face, and for the first time Harry realised that his teacher really was just a teenager.

Tsuna-Sensei seemed to have come to a decision as his face became set with determination. Harry watched as Tsuna-Sensei closed his eyes and he almost jumped in surprise when a lion cub suddenly appeared on the ground in front of them.

"Natsu, I want you to tell Reborn and the others to meet me at our office. Do you think you can do it before they destroy anything?" Tsuna-Sensei had crouched down in front of the lion cub.

"Gao." The cub replied before taking off down the hallway. Harry watched as it disappeared around the corner and then turned back to Tsuna-Sensei. Tsuna-Sensei smiled sheepishly and then gestured for Harry to keep following him.

***Jirou***

Tsuna watched Harry's expression when he entered the office. It was quite large considering it had to house nine people in it, but he had only entered the part where they could entertain people. The office was then sectioned off into eight parts, with each section leading to the individual office and room for the occupant.

Hibari's section had been made with a door that could seal all sound coming from the rest of the office out and he spent a lot of his time in there, unless he was out keeping everything in order. His door was located as far away from everyone else's that was possible.

Mukuro and Chrome shared an office, but had different doors leading to their beds. Their section had been made quite large because the two of them were sharing. The door to their office was located opposite Hibari's.

Tsuna's door was located in the middle of the back wall. He had the biggest office and room. The room because there was another bed for Lambo, and the office because it was usually covered in paperwork. Tsuna shuddered slightly at the image of all the paperwork that was waiting for him to complete.

The door to the left of Tsuna's lead to Reborn's office and room. There was a door that connected his office to Tsuna's so that he could get to it quickly. His office and room were one of the smaller ones, because he pretty much lived out of his suitcase.

Gokudera's was located on the right side of Tsuna's. He too had a door connecting the offices but he rarely had to use it. On one wall in his office, he had a bookshelf that was full of things that he was interested in reading. A majority of the books were on Hogwarts so that he could help Tsuna in any way possible.

Yamamoto's door was located on the other side of Reborn's. His walls were covered with posters of baseball and swords. There were also dog toys scattered around the office and room, and a bird bath was located in his room.

Ryohei's door was located between Yamamoto's and Hibari's. His office and room had been transformed into a gym and he had a boxing bag hanging down beside his door.

Lambo had been placed between Gokudera and the Mist office. Tsuna was still confused about that arrangement, but Lambo still tended to sleep in Tsuna's room rather than his own. His office and room had been turned into a playground and Lambo liked to spend his time in there all the time.

Tsuna chuckled slightly at the look on Harry's face. His mouth had fallen open and he was staring at the welcoming area with undisguised fascination. Tsuna chuckled again, thinking about how Harry would react if he could see the whole space, and made his way over to the cupboard and pulled a first aid kit. This snapped Harry out of his daze and he followed him cautiously.

"Um Tsuna-Sensei, what are you doing?" Harry asked walking towards him.

"Well Harry, right now I am in the process of getting some bandages so we can stop your hand from bleeding out everywhere. And please, when we are not in class, feel free to just call me Tsuna." He answered with a smile. Tsuna sat down on one of the chairs and gestured for Harry to sit in the one opposite him.

"Here, use this to put pressure on the cuts while I ready the bandage." Tsuna said as he handed Harry a folded up bandage. He could feel Harry watching him as he readied the bandages.

"So Tsuna, can you tell me more about Vongola Academy?" Harry finally asked. Tsuna stilled for a split second before continuing what he was doing.

"Well Harry, Vongola Academy is a school where people who have the same skills as me and my family go to learn. It is a place where we can study without worrying about being feared by others because of what we can do." Tsuna answered, saying exactly what had been written in the folder Reborn had given him. Before Harry could ask anything else, the door burst open.

"Lambo-sama has appeared." Lambo burst in before running up to Tsuna.

Hibari and Mukuro walked in after him. They were both glaring at each other and were sporting lumps on their heads. After a minute of glaring, Hibari walked into his area and then slammed the door shut.

"Kufufu, I win this time little Skylark." Mukuro smirked before moving out of the way.

"Mukuro-sama, do you really have to do this every time?" Chrome asked as she walked in.

"Of course I do, my dear Chrome. If I didn't I wouldn't be able to enjoy life to the fullest." Chrome just shook her head slightly and followed Mukuro through their door.

"That was an extreme fight." Ryohei shouted as he entered.

"Haha that was fun to watch," Yamamoto laughed as he entered.

"Shut it, Baseball Freak. Turf-top you need to stop yelling. You are going to disturb the whole school at this rate." Gokudera said angrily as he walked in.

"What was the Octopus-Head?" Ryohei yelled at Gokudera.

Tsuna sighed as he listened to the argument erupt. He was about to go and break it up when a Leon-Mallet hit them both on the head.

"If you guys didn't realise, we have a guest." Reborn stated as he entered.

***Trevor***

Harry stared in shock at what was going on. All of Tsuna's family had walked into the room, arguing with each other. All of them had turned to face him once the words Reborn had said reached them. He waved meekly before turning to Tsuna.

"Are they always like this?" He whispered. Tsuna sighed before settling in his seat properly.

"Unfortunately. Just wait, it's about to get better." He whispered back.

"Jyuudiame, I deeply apologise for my behaviour. I don't deserve to be your right hand man. I shall commit seppuku." Gokudera had fallen to the ground and bowed so low his forehead hit the ground. He hit it multiple times, before he pulled a knife out of nowhere.

"Maa maa Gokudera, I don't think Tsuna wants you to do that." Yamamoto stated as he pulled the knife from his grip.

"Don't touch me Baseball Freak, and don't disrespect Jyuudiame like that." Gokudera shouted back. Yamamoto laughed and chucked the knife towards Tsuna, who caught it and then ran over to cupboard and locked it in a separate drawer. Harry managed to see that there were many knives already in the drawer and he shuddered at the possibility of what could happen.

"Hayato please calm down. Remember, we have a guest." Tsuna said when he turned back around.

"Of course Jyuudiame," Gokudera replied before standing up with a smile on his face. Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes with his left hand. He could see ears and a tail sprout from Gokudera. Harry turned to Tsuna and saw him sigh.

"Enough with the tail and ears Mukuro, Chrome. It stopped being funny a long time ago." Tsuna said before sighing again.

"But Tsunayoshi, he is a loyal puppy so he should have ears and a tail to match." Mukuro said as he walked out of his open door. Chrome nodded as she followed, agreeing to what Mukuro had said.

"What did you say, Pineapple?" Gokudera turned to him, growling out the words. Harry thought that he did actually seem like a dog with how loyal he seemed to be.

"Guys, guest. Remember?" Tsuna said before gesturing towards Harry. The glaring match between Gokudera and Mukuro stopped and they both turned to Harry again.

"Gyahahaha, Stupidera got told off by Tsuna-nii." Lambo started laughing and rolling on Tsuna's desk. Harry looked at the boy in surprise. He had forgotten that he was there.

"What was that, Stupid Cow?" Gokudera growled at Lambo and put his hands in his pockets. He was about to pull them out but was cut off by Tsuna's voice echoing across the room.

"Enough, Hayato. Remember what I said about the weapons." Tsuna's voice had a slightly harder edge to it. It sounded like when he had told Malfoy off. Harry looked at Tsuna and saw that his eyes had gone from brown to orange again. Gokudera immediately stiffened and withdrew is hands from his pockets, releasing whatever he had gotten a hold of.

"Now then, Onii-san and Reborn, can you please take a look at this and tell me if you can heal it?" Tsuna asked his eyes and voice going back to normal. Reborn, being the closest, grabbed Harry's hand and gently peeled the bandage off the cut. He let out a low whistle as Ryohei walked over.

"That looks extremely like how the pineapple described it." He said as he moved closer. Harry heard Mukuro mutter something about getting his revenge, when he was startled by the yellow flames that had appeared on both Reborn and Ryohei's hands.

"Relax. We just need to see if we can help speed up the healing." Ryohei told Harry, serious for a change. Harry watched as they both place their hands on his one. The flames didn't burn him, instead they felt warm and comforting. When they pulled back their hands he saw that the words had stopped bleeding and were already starting to heal.

"Wow, what type of magic is this?" Harry wondered aloud. He heard a chuckle and looked to see Tsuna covering his mouth with his hands.

"I said the same thing when Reborn first healed me like that." Tsuna stated before handing Reborn and Ryohei different ends of the bandage that he was still holding. Harry watched as the yellow flame started to travel down the bandage and meet in the centre. He was sure that the bandage was going to be burnt to a crisp, but all that happened was the previously white bandage became a soft yellow colour.

"If you keep this bandage wrapped around the cuts on your hand, it will be healed in no time at all." Reborn said as he handed the bandage to Tsuna. Tsuna started to wrap the bandage around Harry's hand, making sure to make it tight enough to put pressure on, but loose enough that it didn't hurt. Harry stared at the bandage once it was in place. The only problem with having the bandage on was that it would look like he was giving in to Professor Umbridge, and he didn't want to give that impression.

"Considering it was the Pink Toad that did this, shouldn't we do something that would allow her to still see it?" Tsuna let out a disapproving noise at the name and Mukuro just shrugged and smirked. Harry was watching the interaction, wondering what Mukuro had in plan.

"Very well. Mukuro can you make it so that when someone looks at it, instead of the bandage they see the words written on his hand. Also make it so that we will be able to see how well it is healing." Tsuna asked him. Mukuro smirked at him.

"Why of course Tsunayoshi." He answered quickly. Harry watched as a trident materialised out of thin air and Mukuro took a hold of it. He then advanced towards him and stabbed the bandage with the trident lightly. Everyone watched as Indigo mist started to cover Harry's hand. After swirling around for ten seconds the mist vanished, revealing Harry's hand looking like it didn't have the bandage on it at all.

"Wow." Harry said in awe, turning his hand over to look at his palm. "I can still feel the bandage but I can't see it at all."

"Kufufu, that was the whole point of it. To make nothing into something and something into nothing, that is the mist." Mukuro told him. Harry nodded, not really understanding what he had said. He saw Tsuna shake his head and give a disapproving glance at Mukuro, who shrugged and walked back to Chrome.

"Now then, Harry, Tsuna has work that he has to do and so does the rest of his family. I believe that your friends are waiting for you as well. We shall see you soon." Reborn stated as he rose from his seat. Harry stood up as well and thanked them all. He walked out and as the door was shutting he could hear various screams and shouts coming from the room.

"Now then Dame-Tsuna, it is time for you to do paperwork."

"But I'm tired. I had to be in – Hiiieeee! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll do it now."

"Haha, do your best Tsuna."

"Hiiiieeeeee! I said I was sorry."

"Jyuudiame!"

"EXTREME!"

Harry just shook his head and walked away. If he had bothered to turn back he would have seen that the door to the office had vanished, as if it had never been there in the first place.

***Arnold***

**A/N: **Woop, done with this chapter. I took the time to explain the layout of the office and rooms for the Vongola. I think that half of you will already be able to at least guess at where they are located. Review and tell me what you think. Please and Thank you.


	10. So, about that family of yours

**A/N: **Ahhhhh, I'm really sorry about the late update. It's just that exams are staring soon with school and I have to study. I only managed to write a few things before I would be forced to study some more. Also I have been trying to update all of my stories at once, which is a bad idea and can confuse the crap out of you. I literally had all the word documents opened and went from one to another trying to get them all done close to each other. (Not that it worked that well...)  
Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR or Harry Potter, they belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness, Boss!Tsuna, and cursing (courtesy of Gokudera, but too much exposure causes other characters to pick up the habit)

* * *

"We may have gotten off to a bad start last lesson, so today we are going to focus on breathing and staying calm when in danger." Tsuna started the lesson as soon as the fifth year students walked into the classroom. All of them looked quite nervous about it, but Tsuna's words seemed to calm most of them down. Reborn looked over at his student with pride shining briefly in his eyes before his fedora hid them from sight again. From the slight curving of his lips, Reborn knew that Tsuna had seen his eyes.

"What does breathing have to do with self-defence?" Malfoy questioned, snarky tone still evident in his voice. It seems he didn't learn his lesson. Reborn smirked slightly and watched as the blonde student shivered in response.

"Well Mr Malfoy, you need to be able to breathe to live, so I would think that breathing would be a major part of self-defence; wouldn't you?" Tsuna looked directly into Malfoy's eyes and watched in satisfaction as he nodded his head and shrank in his seat. Reborn smirked wider at the sight; it turns out that he was a good influence on his student after all.

"Okay then, when danger is around you the first thing you have to do is get out of there. If you aren't there, you won't get hurt. It's that simple." Tsuna continued when no one asked anything else.

"If you can't get out of the area, you have to stay calm. And the way to stay calm is to keep your breathing even. If your breathing becomes uneven you now have got two dangers approaching; the danger you encountered plus the panic attack that you may evoke."

Murmuring started up when Tsuna finished talking. It seemed that none of them had ever experienced a panic attack before. Reborn watched as Tsuna glanced over at where Hibari and Mukuro were standing. Oh, now he understood what his student was planning to do. Reborn smirked and leaned against the wall, getting comfortable for the show that was about to begin.

* * *

Harry sighed in defeat as he sat down at the table in the library. Hermione had dragged him and Ron straight to the library once the self-defence class with the Vongola was finished. He was surprised that Hermione hadn't turned into a nervous wreck like everyone else in the class had. Ron was still shaking in his seat.

After Tsuna had informed them on how to keep their breathing even, he had made them all stand up. The tables and chair suddenly vanished and a larger space appeared. Once that was done, Hibari and Mukuro had walked forward. They were already glaring at each other because they had happened to step forward at the same time, and Harry knew at that moment that something scary was going to happen.

Harry had been right. As soon as they were standing in front of the students, they had launched at them. Ron had been on the receiving end of Mukuro and was still muttering about spiders. Harry had only just managed to dodge the spikes coming from his trident, which had instead put him into the path of Hibari's tonfas. His head was still throbbing from the hit, even after Ryohei had used those yellow flames of his.

Tsuna had eventually called the two back and the student were all standing there looking like the fear of god had been put into them. None of the students had been badly injured; just a few bumps on the head which could be easily fixed by a potion or the yellow flames.

When Malfoy had complained and said that this class was just abuse, the response they had received had just about killed the remainder of the students' sanity.

"Abuse? If you had wanted abuse, I would have Reborn set against you." Tsuna said but then Reborn had countered it.

"Actually, I would have actually set you against them." With that the man had walked through the door that seems to appear and disappear, and the class was dismissed.

"What exactly are we doing in the library again Hermione?" Ron asked, breaking Harry out of his flash back. It seemed the Ron had finally stopped shaking, but he still seemed a bit pale.

"We are trying to find out about Vongola Academy and the strange power that they have. There is no way that those flames are magic." Hermione replied, her head already buried in a book.

"Of course, why would I think we would be here for anything else?" Ron muttered under his breath, causing Harry to snicker and Hermione to sigh. Harry turned to have a look at the shelf closest to him when he spotted a flash of orange followed by brown. His head quickly followed the colour and his eyes rested upon Tsuna.

"Oi, take a look over there." Harry whispered to his friends, not taking his eyes off Tsuna. He heard the gasp from them when they turned their heads. They watched as Tsuna seemingly read a book before looking up into their direction. They all instantly turned their gaze elsewhere, but not before Tsuna had smiled at them. When they turned their heads back to look at him, he was placing the book on the shelf and walking away.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, before they all stood up and made their way over to where Tsuna had been standing. They scanned the shelves and felt there was something different about it. Hermione instantly pulled out a book and flicked through the pages as fast as she could.

Harry and Ron looked around on the shelves to see what Tsuna could have been reading, but were pulled back to Hermione from her shout of outrage. The librarian looked over at them and shushed them before walking past. Hermione shook her head, grabbed their arms and dragged them out of the room.

When they arrived at the common room, Hermione finally told them what was wrong.

"Look at this." She practically shouted as she shoved the book under their noses. Harry and Ron shared a look before shrugging and trying to focus on the page she shown them. It was a passage about the school ghosts 'Hogwarts, A History'. They had read it many times before when Hermione had forced them to scour the books, but there didn't seem to be anything different about it.

"What are we looking at 'Mione?" Ron asked in confusion. Hermione huffed before pointing at a sentence that was written at the bottom of the page. The sentence was written in ink and looked like it was supposed to be there. However there was a light smell of fresh ink – Harry was surprised he hadn't smelt it earlier – which meant that it had been written in recently.

"You're upset because someone wrote in a book?" Harry asked, not entirely surprised about the fact but surprised that she was so stunned about it.

"No, you dunce. Did you guys actually read the sentence?" Hermione breathed out a frustrated sigh as they both shook their heads. At the glare they received from her, they looked back at the elegant sentence.

"Giotto Vongole frequents the seventh floor on full moon nights, but hasn't been seen for the past century.' Okay, who is Giotto Vongole and why does the name sound familiar?" Harry looked back at Hermione. She looked thoughtful for a few moments before she shook her head.

"I don't know." She answered honestly before turning back to the book. Ron was muttering something whilst reading over the sentence and Harry gave him a weird look.

"Vongole, Vongole, Vongole. Hmm, Vongole, Vongola. Vongola!" Ron's sudden shout startled Harry and Hermione, who both turned to look at him in surprise.

"What?" They both asked.

"Well, I just thought that Vongole sounded like Vongola, which is the school Tsuna-sensei and his family are from right?" Ron scratched his cheek, his ears turning red from embarrassment.

"You're right Ron." Hermione stated in surprise. Harry looked at him in surprise as well. Hermione re-read the sentence again.

"'Giotto Vongole frequents the seventh floor on full moon nights', isn't tonight a full moon?" she asked before quickly looking at the calendar, completely ignoring any response that may have come from Ron or Harry.

"We're going to the seventh floor tonight." Hermione stated with a finality that made Ron and Harry shudder slightly. Harry sighed slightly before nodding his head and watched as Ron copied his movements.

"We meet here at midnight."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ron muttered from under the invisibility cloak.

"Do you have a better one?" Hermione huffed back. Harry turned back to look at them before turning back to face the front. He blanched slightly when he spotted Tsuna in front of them and turned around to shush his friends.

"You can come out now Grandpa." They all froze when Tsuna had started speaking but breathed out a sigh of relief when he finished his words. For a moment they all thought that he knew they were there.

An orange glow started to appear in front of him. Hermione let a startled gasp as the orange glow started to form the shape of a human. When the glow disappeared a slightly see through person was standing there.

He didn't look like the ghosts that roamed around the halls of Hogwarts. For one thing, he wasn't white. He was in full colour, just slightly transparent. The man looked like an older version of Tsuna, just with blonde hair and blue eyes that had an orange tint to them. They could see a brief flash of orange flames on his forehead before it vanished.

The trio watched as Tsuna bowed his head at the man, who bowed in return.

"Hello Decimo, it's been a while." Tsuna pulled a look of disapproval at the name.

"I spoke to you this morning. Also please stop calling me Decimo."

"I'm sorry Tsuna but G. gets on my back about it and I had just been talking to him." The man smiled at Tsuna. Harry motioned to his friends and they moved closer, making sure to move quietly.

"Yeah right, you're just old." Tsuna said with a smirk. The man pulled a hurt look before grinning as well.

"You know me too well, but I was just talking to G." Tsuna nodded his head before glancing behind him. His eyes seemed to lock onto Harry. He smiled before gesturing his hand in a 'come here' motion. Harry glanced behind him to see if there were people there, but there was no one.

"Harry, I think he knows we are here." Ron whispered and Harry nodded and started forward. When they were in front of Tsuna they stopped. Harry had noticed that no matter which way they walked both Tsuna and the man beside him had their eyes on them, as though they could see them.

"So this is what the invisibility cloak does? It would have been bad if I hadn't prepared for something like this." Tsuna mused as he reached out his hand and grasped the material. The trio froze in shock as Tsuna pulled the cloak off of them.

* * *

The trio of shocked faces was the first full image Tsuna saw. He nearly burst out into laughter when he saw their faces shift from shock to horror at being caught by the teacher they were following. The cloak that he held in his hands shimmered in the moonlight now that it was no longer being use to hide the trio.

Tsuna glanced at the cloak before glancing back the three students. He sighed before quickly folding the material over his arm, slightly shocked as he watched it disappear from view, before gesturing for the students to come closer.

"I know what you are thinking, but there is nothing wrong with your cloak, Harry. I just had one of family do something which allowed me to see the vague outline of your body if you had decided to follow me. Good thing I did, huh?" Tsuna winked at the shocked students before handing the cloak back to Harry. He took with the same stunned expression and Tsuna was starting to panic and think that he may have broken them.

"Stupid Tsuna, they aren't broken." A Leon-mallet came out of nowhere and nailed Tsuna on the head as the voice called out. Tsuna looked back and flung Leon back to the perpetrator even though he knew that nothing would happen. Reborn stepped out of the shadows and nodded his head toward the students. Then he turned to the Giotto, who had been watching the whole thing play out with an amused expression on his face.

"Primo," Reborn bowed to the faintly glowing man, who returned the bow.

"Now then I think we should continue this in the office." Reborn stated before turning around, expecting everyone to follow him. Tsuna motioned for the students to follow and then moved after him. After a moment's hesitation he heard the soft footfalls of the students following. Giotto was walking along beside them chatting away as though it wasn't the middle of the night and as if they were all best friends. Tsuna smiled lightly and answered all of Giotto's questions wholeheartedly, knowing that none of them would give away too much.

When they reached the office they walked into chaos. It turns out Giotto wasn't the only first gen visitor. Daemon and Alaude were currently in a glaring match so heated you could literally see the sparks flying. Hibari and Mukuro were doing the same thing across the room, with Chrome trying to do some paperwork in the middle of them. Gokudera and G. were engaged in a one sided argument with Yamamoto and Asari, with Knuckle and Ryohei piping in occasionally. Lampo was the only one not visible, but judging from the annoyed shouts coming from Lambo's room, that was probably where he was.

Tsuna glanced at the students who were standing behind him. He knew that Harry had seen some of the chaos that happens when the family is all together, but now it had reached a new level. The students were al standing there shell shocked. Tsuna looked over at Giotto and saw that he had the same look of horror on his face that was most likely being mirrored by himself. With all these people here it would mean only one thing. Paperwork, and lots of it.

Tsuna and Giotto both took a step backwards, trying to flee before they were noticed. However Reborn quickly got a grip onto Tsuna's arm and G. looked towards the door.

"Giotto you bastard, you left us here to deal with the kids and escaped from what little paperwork you have to do." The shout startled the rest of the room and every occupant all turned towards the doorway.

"Ghosts have to do paperwork?" Ron whispered to Hermione, but was quickly hushed.

"'Little paperwork'? What I have to do is anything but little." Giotto called back indignantly. Tsuna snorted at that.

"You think you have it bad," he muttered under his breath, but, judging from the sadistic expression that suddenly appeared on Reborn's face, the former Arcobaleno had heard his comment.

"Anyway, perhaps we can get some semblance of order into the room so we can actually entertain our guests?" Tsuna gestured towards the students behind him. All eyes immediately shifted towards the students, who shuffled in embarrassment before waving shyly. Harry waved with slightly more enthusiasm, but was a little overwhelmed.

Asari drifted over towards the door and greeted the students. Yamamoto was right behind him. They quickly led the students into the room and started to make some sushi for everyone, while Chrome went to make some tea and coffee. She had quickly realised that she wouldn't be getting her paperwork done and had abandoned it, at least until everyone was gone that is.

Hibari was the first person to leave the room and was followed, after a quick word to Giotto, by Alaude. They had developed somewhat of a relationship after a few years, but Tsuna had no idea what kind of relationship it was. All he knew was that it involved Hibari actually asking Alaude for advice, which always made Tsuna wonder what advice Alaude could give. He quickly shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, they always lead to somewhere he didn't really want to think about.

Mukuro and Daemon had followed Chrome into the kitchen area to help make the drinks, but judging from the shouts and squeals coming from the area it wasn't going to well. Ryohei and Gokudera had suddenly started a shouting match about God knows what, and Tsuna shook his head. Sometimes peace was a rarity with this family, but if it was anything else it wouldn't be his family.

Tsuna smiled and then made his way to the seats as well, automatically sitting in the leather chair that was actually made for his desk but had been moved here because he was so used to sitting in it. Once he was seated, he motioned to the chair beside him and Giotto sat down.

At that moment Chrome walked in with a tray full of mugs, tea, sugar and milk. Mukuro had a red burn mark on his arm and Daemon had a bright red hand print upon his face. G. snickered at the handprint on Daemon's face and mumbled something about perverts. The glare that Daemon sent him made him laugh harder.

When Yamamoto and Asari brought the sushi over, the table was swarmed by everyone trying to get a piece. Tsuna had made sure to grab several pieces in case the students were unable to get any. It was a good thing he did because Hermione and Harry had just sat there in shock at the swarming of the table. Ron, however, had managed to grab some because the same thing happened at his home all the time.

Tsuna giggled softly before handing over a few pieces to the other two students. They looked at the sushi before digging into it as though they were starving. Tsuna smiled before one of the pieces that Ron had in his hand caught his eye.

"Don't eat that," Tsuna suddenly exclaimed causing everyone to jump and freeze. Ron had paused with the sushi roll halfway to his mouth and looked at Tsuna, who was looking at his piece of sushi. He looked down at it before letting out a slight shriek and dropping it back onto the plate. The sushi roll had been covered in yellow dying will flames.

Yamamoto came over and picked up the piece of sushi.

"Sorry man, but you probably shouldn't eat these ones. It was made for those guys." He pointed his thumb back at the first gen members. Ron nodded his head a scared look in his eyes. Knuckle came over and placed an ordinary piece of sushi down onto the plate.

"I must have extremely grabbed the wrong one. I apologise." Ron waved away his apologies before picking up the ordinary piece of sushi and devouring it.

Hermione was watching with undisguised fascination as Knuckle ate the sushi covered in the sun flames. She was probably trying to figure out how they were eating the sushi.

"Uh, professor, how –"

" – do they eat?" Tsuna finished her sentence. She looked over at him with wide eyes, obviously startled that he knew what she was planning to say. Tsuna smiled lightly before gesturing towards Giotto.

"Well, these people over here are our ancestors that are able to become visible because of our magic, and the only way they can stay visible is if we give them more of our flames." Tsuna punctuated his explanation by lighting up his ring with sky flames. He had noticed that Giotto had not moved to get any of the sushi laid out before them. Tsuna picked up one of the two pieces he had left and proceeded to cover the roll in his flames.

Giotto thanked him when he handed it to him. Hermione watched as he politely ate the sushi roll. It appeared that she had become quite fascinated with their flames during the short amount of time they had been here.

"So, was there any particular reason you followed me this evening?" Tsuna asked, already knowing the answer but knew that he should ask anyway.

"Um, well you see, we wanted to see if we could find out more about your family and flames." Hermione explained, blushing slightly from the question being blunt.

"Well that is understandable. Unfortunately there are some things that we are unable to tell you." Tsuna watched as their faces fell. He chuckled slightly.

"However," their faces rose at this, "I can tell you that to create our flames you need to have a high level of resolve. The only problem is that we can't use your magic, which means that you can't use flames." The students looked slightly disheartened at that fact but were happy to have received some answers. Tsuna picked up one of the mugs before him and took a sip. He immediately blanched and handed it over to Reborn.

"That's yours." He stated, wincing slightly from the bitter taste of the espresso. Reborn chuckled and took a sip. Tsuna shook his head and picked up the other mug. He took a sip but nearly spat it back out when he spotted the clock on the wall. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning.

Tsuna stood up and grabbed the invisibility cloak that was resting on the chair beside him. As he moved the students did too, realising what he was doing.

It was then that Lampo decided to make an appearance. He stumbled out of Lambo's room and flopped down onto the remaining couch, letting out a groan as he fell.

"The brat's asleep," he called out, waving his hand in a tired manner. Tsuna chuckled lightly before quickly running into the room and checking that, yes Lambo was asleep. He also picked up Lambo's helmet and brought it back into the room with him.

"Lampo if you are that tired, maybe you should go back?" Tsuna suggested before moving towards the students. Lampo grunted before facing the helmet and, after glowing brightly, faded out of existence. Tsuna saw the trio watching with their jaws just about hitting the ground. He chuckled again and all but dragged them out of the office. They looked at him in confusion as he chucked the cloak back over the top of them.

"Now then, it would be best if you all were to head back to your dormitories and get some sleep. You are welcome back whenever you want, but please don't snoop around at night. Also Harry can you please come back during the daylight hours of today, I need to go over something with you."

"Sure thing Tsuna," Harry replied, before a slight scuffling was heard.

"Harry, don't be disrespectful to the teacher." Tsuna let out yet another chuckle at Hermione scolding Harry. It sounded quite like when Gokudera would scold Yamamoto or any of the other guardians.

"Well, see you later then." Harry moved his head out from under the cloak to wave. Tsuna waved back and listened as they started walking away. Not taking his eyes off of the vague indigo outline that was Harry until they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

**A/N: **So who can guess howTsuna did it and when? Also wondering if anyone has figured out where the office and classroom is located. I'm really curious because I think that I have been really obvious with it, but I may not have been. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. Please and Thank you.


	11. An 'Interesting' Lesson

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story, it makes my day to see the emails just siitting there in my inbox. Thank you very muchly.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or Harry Potter, they belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness and cursing (Gokudera has caused other characters to pick up the bad habit...)

"Blah Blah" - English

"_Blah blah_" - Japapnese

"Blah _blah_" - emphasis

* * *

"Jyuudiame, there is a letter from the pink toad here for you." Gokudera walked into Tsuna's office with the letter in his hand. Tsuna looked up from the stack of paperwork he had been signing before dropping his pen and flexing his wrist.

"What is it about?" Tsuna asked, stifling a yawn. It was nearing 3 o'clock in the morning and he had yet to finish the paperwork before him.

"It appears that the toad will be sitting in on our lesson with the fifth years. She apparently will be seeing whether or not we are good enough to teach at this school." Gokudera folded up the letter and placed it onto the desk beside the half empty coffee mug.

Tsuna sighed and placed his head on the desk, but then quickly moved off it and rushed out of the room. Gokudera looked after him startled, before following him out. Tsuna moved quickly and had slid a note underneath both Mukuro's and Hibari's doors, before making his way towards the kitchen area. Gokudera was still standing in the doorway of Tsuna's office and watched as a few minute after Tsuna walked back out of the kitchen with tea and coffee in hand, Mukuro and Hibari both exited their rooms.

Now this was a disaster waiting to happen. Thankfully Chrome followed Mukuro out so an all-out brawl didn't happen right then and there, but a glaring match did occur. They each settled at separate ends of the couch, with Chrome in between them, and waited for Tsuna to speak.

"I need you two to make sure that you are on your best, _best_, behaviour for the next few days. Also Chrome, I would like you to find out exactly what Professor Umbridge would like to see from the class. She isn't coming until the fifth year lesson, but I would like to be prepared." Tsuna ordered his guardians in front of him, emphasising the seriousness with his Will when it looked like Hibari and Mukuro were going to argue. Chrome nodded her head and immediately left the room to go to sleep so she could get an early start to following Umbridge around. Hibari and Mukuro shared a final glare before picking up the tea and walking back to their rooms. Tsuna sighed before picking up the coffee and walking back to his office.

"I have a bad feeling about this Hayato." Tsuna had stopped in his doorway and was watching as the coffee, which had been on his desk, dripped onto the floor.

"A very bad feeling."

* * *

"I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matter about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed more licence, but as none of them – with the exception of Professor Quirrell, who did appear to have restricted himself to age-appropriate subjects – would have passed a Ministry inspection –"

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher," Harry said loudly, interrupting Umbridge in the middle of her rant, "there was just the minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."

This pronouncement was followed by one of the loudest silences that Chrome had ever heard. Then-

"I think another week's detention would do you some good, Mr Potter," Umbridge said sleekly.

Chrome sighed silently as she watched the proceedings of the class. The class had only just started and Harry had already landed himself in detention with Umbridge. She let out another sigh before glancing around. No one in the class had noticed her, but that was to be expected. She had been following Umbridge around the whole day and hadn't been noticed. There were a few times that she had been sure she would get noticed, but it never happened.

Grimacing slightly, she looked down at the clip board she had in her hand. She had created a copy of Umbridge's notes on the other teachers. It had been a little challenging, but as all she had to do was read it, she was able to create an exact replica. With one last glance around the classroom, she silently made her way out. There was nothing more to be gathered, and it was high time she returned before Mukuro and Hibari went against their orders.

She quickly made her way up to the seventh floor and opened the door slowly. The class before her was watching in horror as Mukuro and Hibari were having a battle so intense that no one could get close to them. The other guardians were watching in undisguised horror and were crowded around a figure that was lying on the ground. Chrome let out a small sigh before looking more closely at the figure on the ground. She drew in a sharp breath when she recognised the brown haired figure lying there. Chrome turned back to the pair that was fighting.

"_What the hell are you two doing, you fucking idiots?_" Chrome's shout made every head turn towards the door. She had forgotten that she was still invisible when she had walked in, and therefore was a little surprised at the faces the class was pulling but that thought was quickly pushed to the back of her mind.

"_Boss told you that you had to be on your best behaviour. Is this your best behaviour?_" She asked them, mainly Mukuro, as she walked towards them. Chrome had unconsciously slipped into Japanese because of her anger towards them, and was starting to become visible to everyone.

"_You two just couldn't help yourselves and now Boss is unconscious on the floor. Not only did you disobey him, you knocked him out!_" Chrome immediately assumed that they were responsible for Tsuna being unconscious on the floor, and ignored the way that Mukuro was trying to defend himself saying that they didn't do it.

"_Stop talking. You are coming with me and will be doing some paperwork until Boss is awake again and you will be apologising for this._" With those words Chrome grabbed Mukuro's collar and gave a glare to Hibari, who followed as she dragged Mukuro into the offices.

* * *

The dining hall was filled with a lot of chatter coming from the sixth years at dinner time. A lot of them were glancing at the table that Tsuna and his family sat at. Harry glanced over at it too and saw that Tsuna, Chrome, Mukuro and Hibari were missing. He shrugged before turning back towards his food.

"Well now we understand why Chrome can stay in that family full of males." Fred said as he sat down at the table.

"True that," George commented as he sat down.

"Why's that?" Ron asked before taking a bite out of a chicken wing. Fred and George exchanged looks before gesturing towards the table where the other sixth years kept glancing.

"Hibari and Mukuro started a massive fight in class when Tsuna-sensei had collapsed suddenly and then, after it had been going on for a few minutes, a massive shout echoed through the room. The minute it happened, the two stopped fighting. We had no idea what had been said though, I think it was in Japanese, and Chrome was walking through the classroom towards them, looking so angry." Fred explained to them.

"She's the reason they aren't here at the moment. They have to do some paperwork or something for Tsuna until he wakes up and then apologise to him. Given that they aren't here means that Tsuna hasn't woken up yet," George told them before picking up some chicken and placing it on his plate.

"How do you know that? I thought you said that she was speaking in Japanese?" Hermione questioned.

"After she dragged them into their office, Reborn appeared and explained what she said." As soon as Fred finished speaking, the doors opened and the missing teachers ambled into the hall. Chrome was blushing furiously and was apologising to Mukuro about jumping to the wrong conclusion about something. Once they had passed, Harry looked at Fred and George.

"She thought they were responsible for Tsuna being unconscious, didn't she?" He asked the twins.

"Yep," The twins replied, nodding their heads. Harry nodded back before standing up.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I don't want to give Umbridge an excuse to give me any more detentions." They all muttered goodbyes and Harry walked away, ready to cut open his hand again.

* * *

Tsuna was still flicking through the report Chrome had given him when the fifth years ambled into the classroom. He looked up briefly to see if Umbridge had arrived yet, but then looked back when he saw that she hadn't. The students had all sat down and were waiting for him to start the class, but he just sat there, reading the report.

For the lesson today he had confiscated the weapons from his guardians and was planning to show the class what they were and teach them about defending themselves from different weapons, as well as some basic skills at dodging. Tsuna glanced over at where Reborn was standing, polishing his gun before placing it on the table with the other weapons.

When Tsuna had been told what had happened after he had collapsed from lack of sleep, he had been very disappointed in his guardians. It was only because of Chrome's arrival that the classroom didn't get destroyed. He had ordered Hibari and Mukuro to stay in their rooms (he felt like a parent when he said this) and they were not allowed to come out once during the fifth year class. They could only come out if it was a dire emergency that they couldn't fix themselves. Chrome was staying with them to make sure that they obeyed him this time and his other guardians were in their offices as well. Reborn was out here with him because he felt that he would most likely need Reborn with Umbridge in the room.

"Alright, today, as you can most likely guess, we will be learning about the different weapons that muggles can use when they fight." Tsuna said, placing the report onto the table and looking at the students. Before Tsuna could speak again the door to the classroom opened and Umbridge walked in.

"Ah, hello Professor, pleased to see that you could join us. There is a seat over there that you can use." Tsuna smiled at Umbridge and gestured at a spare seat near the students. He could hear a slight chuckle coming from a few of the students when he had spoken and his smile became slightly wider. It appeared that some of them had head the hidden meaning behind his words.

"Now then, as I was saying," Tsuna continued once Umbridge was seated, "muggles can use many different weapons when they fight. There are some that dedicate their lives to a certain weapon and will spend their life training with it." The class was drinking in his words with some excitement and Umbridge was scratching away at her clipboard.

"These weapons on the table are some of the ones that I and my family use." He said gesturing to the table. A hand shot up into the air when he said that. Tsuna looked slightly amused at that, but wasn't the least bit surprised to see that it was Hermione's hand that was raised.

"Professor, why do you and your family use weapons if you have magic?" She asked when Tsuna had nodded at her.

"Well, Miss Granger, as you all know, my family's magic is different to yours and as such they have different properties. Depending on the 'flame' you have, you have different abilities. You are all able to fight, heal, and defend using your magic, whereas we cannot. Taking our flame's abilities into consideration, we must find a weapon that will either increase its offensive or defensive abilities. Certain flames are able to heal, so each family makes sure to have at least one person with that ability." Tsuna stopped talking when he realised what he had said. He had just given away some information that they had said they weren't going to. He could feel Reborn's eyes glaring holes into the back of his head.

"Anyway, we must choose a weapon, much like how you have wands, that allows us to use our flames to the best of our ability." He finished before turning back to the table beside him.

"Each weapon here is a reflection of both personal taste and need for the flames that we have. However there are ordinary muggles who will use these weapons as well." Tsuna picked up Reborn's gun from the table, ignoring the possessive look that appeared on the ex-arcobaleno's face as he did.

"This is, as most of you will know, a gun. It shoot's both ordinary bullets and, because it has been modified for Reborn, special bullets to increase his flame's offensive abilities." He handed the gun over to Reborn, who took it back and immediately set about polishing it again. Tsuna then gestured towards the target that was leaning up against the wall. At his gesture the students, and Umbridge, all turned to watch as Reborn shot the target five times in the centre using ordinary bullets.

The students looked awestruck and started clapping as Reborn stepped back behind the table. Tsuna sighed lightly. Reborn's skill with the gun is amazing, but when it is used against you it is terrifying. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and then moved back to the table. After a moment's hesitation he picked up Hibari's tonfas, half expecting the skylark to come bursting into the room. It didn't happen though, so he twirled them around before starting to talk.

"These are tonfas. They are not very well known weapons, but when used correctly can hurt quite a lot. Kyoya used these at our school to beat up anyone who disobeyed the school rules or disrupted the peace. These had been modified and had hidden compartments in them before he even found out about the flames. When he did, they were modified again to –"

"Omnivore, what are you doing?" Tsuna jumped and spun around to find Hibari leaning against the wall. Hibari smirked and pushed off from the wall, making his way towards Tsuna.

"I could ask you the same thing, Kyoya." Tsuna glared after he got over his surprise. When Hibari was standing in front of him, the skylark held out his hands. Tsuna immediately knew what he wanted and shook his head.

"You are being punished for your behaviour yesterday, Kyoya. You will not be getting these back until tomorrow." As he said that he pulled out a sky storage box that Spanner and Shoichi had made for him and put the tonfas inside. The look Hibari gave him as he did that almost made him take a step back in fear. Instead he brought up his Will and looked him in the eye.

"Now then, Kyoya, I think it's time that you went back to your office to finish off the paperwork that you have to do," Tsuna's eyes blazed with the promise of a longer sentence without his tonfas if the skylark disobeyed him. Hibari glared but then turned away and stalked back into the office. After the door slammed shut, Tsuna let out the breath he had been holding. There was a faint echoing and Tsuna realised that the whole class had been holding their breath as well.

"Now then the next weapon I will be showing you is –" The door slamming open again cut off Tsuna's words.

"Gyahahaha, Lambo-sama has escaped from the clutches of the evil Octopus-Head Stupidera."

"Stupid Cow, get back here and stop bothering Jyuudiame."

Lambo came bursting into the room and was followed by Gokudera's shout. The class jumped at the sudden appearance of Lambo and they all watched as he ran over to Tsuna.

"Tsuunnaa, play with me." The child whined.

"Not now Lambo. As you can see I am in the middle of teaching the fifth years. How about you go and play with Takeshi?" Tsuna offered before pushing him back towards the door.

"But he's busy doing other things," Lambo complained over his shoulder at Tsuna, digging his heels in the ground so he wouldn't move. As he said that Gokudera and Yamamoto walked into the room.

"Stupid Cow, stop annoying Jyuudiame." Gokudera thumped him on the back of the head, ignoring the brief shout of outrage that came from the students. Yamamoto was just standing beside him laughing. Tsuna just sighed before motioning for them to move out of the way.

"Okay so, the next weapon that I will be showing you is this bamboo sword called the Shigure Kintoki. It is used by Takeshi, but it is not just an ordinary bamboo sword." At Tsuna's words, Yamamoto picked up the bamboo sword and flicked it. A gasp of surprise echoed around the room as the students all stared at the now metallic sword.

"Normal swords are usually already found made of metal and, much like knives, they will cut you if you use them wrong. Swords are one of the weapons that certain people will dedicate their lives to. Obviously Takeshi's is different, but most swords are very similar to what it looks like now." Tsuna finished before having Yamamoto change the sword back to its bamboo state. Once that was done Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera, who had a hold of Lambo, and dragged him over to the doorway they had burst through earlier.

Tsuna let out a sigh before looking down at the weapons again. Just as he reached out to grab the next weapon another shout echoed out of the office.

"Mukuro-sama, get back here!" Tsuna groaned and stepped to the side just in time to watch Mukuro fly past him. The students all watched in amusement as Mukuro got up off of the floor and tried to launch himself at Tsuna again. This continued for a few seconds until footsteps were heard getting closer. As this happened, Mukuro froze before diving behind the students.

"Hiding within the students will not to anything Mukuro. She will drag you back into your office whether you like it or not." Tsuna told him, shaking his head.

"But Tsunayoshi, I have been in there for the whole day doing nothing but signing paper after paper. I need a break." Mukuro replied, not coming out from his hiding spot.

Tsuna twitched at his words and felt his anger, which he had been keeping to a down low this whole lesson, rise and nearing its breaking point. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. Tsuna noticed Reborn glancing at him, but he ignored it and continued focusing on his breathing.

He noticed when Lambo came running back into the classroom followed by a screaming Gokudera and a laughing Yamamoto. Tsuna noticed when Ryohei walked into see what all the screaming was about, joining in in the process. He also noticed when Chrome walked out with a deathly glare fixed onto Mukuro who was still among the students. Throughout all this he just focus on keeping calm and not letting his anger boil over.

He ignored the shouting match that erupted between Gokudera and Ryohei. He ignored Chrome dragging Mukuro out of the students by his collar. He ignored Lambo's whining and Yamamoto's laughter. Tsuna just kept taking a deep breaths. Finally he opened his eyes, he didn't remember when he had closed them, and looked over at them. He had managed to rein in his anger for now and hopefully he would be able to continue the lesson without any more interruptions.

But alas, as soon as he thought that Hibari stormed into the room with a spare pair of tonfas in his hands. As soon as he spotted Mukuro, the fight they had started yesterday was continued. A few seconds later a loud snap echoed throughout the room.

That was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

**A/N: **Oooh the cliffie. My guess is a few of you will know what snapped. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and let me now what you tink is happening/going to happen, some suggestions, constructive criticsm, spelling and gramatical errors, and the like. Please and Thank you.


	12. Enter the Influence of the Vongola

**A/N:** Good lord its been a while since I updated, just about 2 months. Whoops. I'm really sorry about the wait, it's just that my laptop died which means I can only write when I can wrangle the family laptop of off my brothers. Also as I will be entering my final year of schooling next year, the teachers gave us lots of homework.  
Once again, I apologise for the lateness, but here it is.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or Harry Potter, they belong to Akira Amano and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness, Boss!Tsuna and cursing (courtesy of Gokudera, but too much exposure leads to other characters picking up the habit)

* * *

Harry was able to glimpse the weapons falling from the table, which had snapped cleanly in half, before a bright light almost blinded him. He turned his head away from the source and noticed the other students doing the same. A loud cracking sound filled the room followed by a small, terrified shriek that was quickly cut off.

Moments later the light vanished and all the students turned back. Harry's jaw dropped open when he saw that the room had been covered in an icy layer. It fell even further when he saw that all of Tsuna's family, apart from Reborn and himself, were trapped within the ice up to their necks.

"Now then, I believe it's time to get on with the lesson. Wouldn't you agree?" Tsuna turned to face the class, orange eyes burning and a smile on his face.

* * *

"Horrible, atrocious, a disaster!" Umbridge screamed to all present. Currently Tsuna and Reborn were situated in Dumbledore's office with Professor McGonagall and the Minister for Magic present as well. Umbridge had been ranting non-stop for about five minutes now and Tsuna was starting to get a little annoyed.

The lesson hadn't been that bad. After he had frozen his guardians the class continued on how he had wanted it to go and he even managed to set homework for the class. Of course the minute the class was dismissed Umbridge informed him that he was to got to Dumbledore's office and that brings us to where we are now.

"I do believe we have heard enough, Dolores." Professor McGonagall interrupted. Tsuna nearly let out a sigh of relief when Umbridge finally stopped talking. He managed to hold it in, but he noticed Reborn giving him a small smirk, the one that he had come to associate with torture, and had to hold in a shudder. That just made Reborn smirk wider, so Tsuna looked away from him.

Dumbledore looked over at him with an odd twinkle in his eye which, for some reason, made Tsuna think that the old man was up to something. It made Tsuna smile slightly, which in turn made Dumbledore smile and clap his hands together. That noise startled McGonagall and Umbridge out of the glaring match that they had been having and brought the Minister to attention. Dumbledore gave the Minister a pointed look.

"So, Dolores, what you are saying is that you believe that Sawada Tsunayoshi and his family are unfit to teach at this school?" The Minister asked.

"Yes, Minister, that is what I am saying."

"Well then, it seems that we should do something about that." The Minister then turned to face Tsuna and Reborn.

"I think that you should remove yourselves from the premises of the school as soon as you possibly can. Sooner rather than later, if you don't mind." The look they received was so close to a sneer that Tsuna was shocked. This person was a highly respectable figure in the magic world and was looking at them as if they were merely dirt upon his shoe.

"My apologies _Minister_, but I would like to know exactly what Professor Umbridge found so horrible about my lesson. She never actually described what it was that she found atrocious." Tsuna stood up and allowed his Will to flare briefly in his eyes. He enjoyed the look of terror that appeared briefly on his face but it vanished quickly.

"What I found horrible in your lesson was that it was a danger to the students. You have no control over your family and they are all going end up destroying the school." Umbridge turned to him. This made Tsuna's hackles rise. How dare she accuse him of not being able to control his family? She had been in the room when he bought everything back into order.

"Excuse me, _professor_, I would like to remind you about the fact that I am perfectly able to control my family. If you remember correctly, I was the one who stop the rampage that they were having. You were sitting there looking scared out of your wits rather than trying to protect the students." Tsuna retorted. He saw Reborn give him a look before raising his hand slightly. Tsuna blanched a little and took a deep breath. It was probably not a good idea to let his anger get the best of him.

He looked back at Umbridge and saw her floundering around like a fish on land. The sight nearly made him laugh, but he knew that it would not better his case. He took another deep breath and continued speaking.

"My apologies for my rude tone just now, however you should know that you were insulting myself and my family, which is something I cannot pass by. However I will refrain from saying anything that could make both of us upset any further. I would like to say however, that –" Tsuna cut of as his ring started glowing.

The room became deathly silent as all eyes turned to Tsuna's ring. The Minister and Umbridge looked ready to pull out their wands, and the only thing stopping them was the look of exasperation Tsuna's face.

"It appears we are about to get a visitor. I assure you, he is not dangerous, but all the same it would be best not to insult my family again when he appears." All of the occupants, apart from Reborn, stared at him.

"What do you mean 'we are about to get a visitor'? No one can enter this office without the headmaster's permission. There is too much magic for that." The Minister burst out. Tsuna looked over at him.

"Yes that is true. However this person has been here the whole time, but they haven't been listening. And even if they had been they can't do anything with the information, because, simply put, they're dead." The Minister and Umbridge blanched at the lack of emotion within his last sentence.

"Now that was a mean thing to say, Decimo." All eyes turned towards the new figure standing in the office.

"But it's true, Grandpa. Also, what did I tell you about calling me 'Decimo'?" All occupants watched as Tsuna and Giotto continued to banter back and forth. The Minister was staring with his mouth open at who had appeared. It seemed that no one else had realised who was in the room with them and kept trying to interrupt the banter. Reborn shot them all a glare.

"They'll be finished shortly." He told them.

Almost like they heard him, which they most likely did, Giotto's eyes sharpened and turned orange. This caused nearly all of the occupants to shudder, and it was made worse by the way Tsuna's eyes did the same thing.

"Now to the reason I came. Daemon has informed me that Mukuro and Chrome are having nightmares that don't belong to them." If possible, Tsuna's eyes sharpened even more and everyone was listening intently to the conversation happening.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that those nightmares actually belong to the child." Tsuna's voice had dropped and made the magical occupants shudder. Dumbledore's eyes sharpened from the sentence and he began to listen even more closely.

"Something like that. It has been going on for a while now, actually." Giotto added that sentence on as an afterthought. The room temperature seemed to drop about ten degrees.

"And I was only informed of this now?" Tsuna's voice was icy and even Giotto looked like he was starting to sweat.

"Well, we weren't sure if they were happening every night. It seems like it is, as this is the fourth night in a row that it has happened."

"So what your saying is that that child is suffering from nightmares and we have been watching it happen?" Tsuna's voice nearly made Reborn shudder then. Giotto nodded his head and the whole room became silent, wondering what was going to happen next. They were not expecting Tsuna to tilt his head to the side looking all cute and confused.

"Wait, back up a bit, you said 'something like that' when you answered my question about whose nightmares they were. Do they not belong to the child?" At this point everyone except for Reborn and Dumbledore were lost in which direction the conversation was going.

"Well they do, but they don't. It seems to be some sort of magic thing. But it could also be a mist thing like with Chrome and Mukuro sharing the dreams." Giotto explained. The room fell silent again as Tsuna started thinking.

"It would have to be a magic thing, as no one other than us has come into contact with the child. I would like to know how it is happening though." Tsuna looked at Giotto who nodded before turning towards the Minister and Umbridge.

"Now then, I heard that you don't think that my grandson is unfit to teach at this school. Am I correct?" Giotto's eyes blazed. Umbridge opened her mouth to speak but the Minister cut her off.

"Of course not, Mr Vongola. It was just a heat of the moment thing. He is fit to teach at this school." Everyone stared at him as he spoke. Moments before he himself had told Tsuna to leave and now he was allowing him to stay.

"Very well. Good day to you all, I must be getting back before someone destroys something." He waved before he started glowing and then disappeared.

"What was that about?" Umbridge asked the Minister.

"Well, Dolores, that man who just appeared was the founder of Vongola Academy and the reason we found out about their brand of magic. I didn't know he was your grandfather." The Minister turned to Tsuna.

"More like my great-great-great grandfather. Do you know who I am, Minister?" Tsuna asked, a curious expression on his face.

"No, actually, I don't." The Minister confessed. He was starting to get a really bad feeling about this. Made even worse by the smile that fell upon Tsuna's face and the smirk gracing Reborn's.

"Ah well, its no big deal, you just tried to sack the Vongola Decimo." Tsuna's smile grew bigger at the look of fear that was sitting on the Minister's face.

"Now then, if you will excuse me, I need to go and see a man about a snake." Tsuna said, looking Dumbledore in the eyes. A nod was shared before Tsuna bowed and left the office, Reborn following after him.

The moment they were around the corner, Tsuna fell to the ground exhausted.

"That was terrifying. I thought we were done for then." Reborn glanced down at him before pulling out his gun from his pocket, where his hand had rested the entire time they had been in the office. Tsuna blanched and quickly scrambled to a standing position and started running to his office.

He arrived to see that his stack of paperwork was considerably shorter than what he had been expecting. Tsuna walked in and immediately sat down. He picked up a sheet, sighed, and then went about completing his paperwork.

A knock at the door to the offices startled Tsuna out of the daze he had entered from seeing the prices and amount of damage repairs he was signing for. He glanced up, grateful for the reprieve, before walking out of his office and opening the door.

"Professor, we need to talk."

* * *

Harry winced as he made his way back to the common room. Detention had gone on later then usual because Umbridge had arrived late. It didn't stop her from making him cut open his hand again. The bleeding still hadn't stopped and was running down his hand. This concerned Harry, as he could still feel the bandage that Tsuna had put on his hand. He shrugged slightly before he walked through the portrait hole and straight into Ron.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked, pushing him back upright.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry shrugged, ignoring the way the movement sent a shot of pain through his hand.

"Really? 'Cause you don't look we – bloody hell, is that blood?" Ron's exclamation drew Hermione's attention.

"Blood? Where?" Hermione looked at Harry anxiously. Harry sighed before gently raising his still bleeding hand. They all watched in silence as a drop of blood rolled down his fingertip and land of the carpet.

"What? How?" Ron spluttered about until Harry and Hermione gave him a look.

"You have to tell Dumbledore, or at least McGonagall, about this, Harry." Hermione stated as she wrapped a scarf around Harry's hand.

"No, I cant do that. It will look like I'm giving in. Plus it probably wouldn't be too long before Umbridge passes a decree that anyone who complains about the 'High Inquisitor' gets sacked." Harry said as he moved towards an armchair by the fire.

"Ah, speaking of which, do you think Tsuna-sensei got fired?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Harry.

"I don't think so. I did some more research on Giotto Vongole and found out that he was actually quite powerful politically when he was alive, so if the professor inherited it I'm sure he's have enough connections that could mean his stay at Hogwarts." Hermione answered, shifting in her seat a little to face Harry.

"Your hand has got Umbridge written all over it and I'm guessing that this has been happening in every detention, so how come we have only just noticed the blood now?" Harry gulped before shifting slightly.

"Um, well, you see, the thing is that –"

"We helped him." The trio jumped and turned to face the newcomer.

"Chaos, you three." Reborn smirked and tilted his fedora down. The trio stared in shock before Reborn motioned Harry to get up. Remembering what Tsuna had said about the man, he got up quickly and made his way towards him.

Reborn grabbed Harry's hand and, ignoring the protests coming from the other two, started unravelling the bandage still around his hand.

"It's a really good thing I brought a spare bandage. This one is soaked." Reborn muttered once the bandage was finally off Harry's hand. Ron and Hermione were staring in shock at the bandage that just seemed to appear on his hand, and also at the one that Reborn pulled out of his pocket.

Reborn ignited his flames and began healing the cuts on the back of Harry's hand, completely ignoring his audience. He quickly wiped away the excess blood when he had finished healing and then wrapped the new bandage over Harry's hand.

"I expect to see you at our office once dinner is finished tomorrow." Reborn stated firmly as he let go of Harry's hand. Harry nodded before moving back to his seat and sitting down. His movement startled Hermione and Ron who both turned and looked at him.

"Harry, did you say thank you?" Hermione sighed when Harry gave a start.

"No I didn't. Thank yo – huh, where'd he go?" Harry had turned to face Reborn again, but he was no longer in the room.

All three glanced around the room, but they didn't find him anywhere. Shrugging, all attention turned to Harry's hand.

"Blimey, are you sure he put the bandage on it?" Ron asked when he saw no bandage at all on Harry's hand.

"Yeah, I can still feel it. It was something Mukuro did to it. I don't know what, but it works." Harry told them. He looked over at Hermione and he could see the wheels in her head turning.

"Harry, we need to start a DADA club. And we will need a real teacher to teach us, because Umbridge isn't teaching us anything about the proper way to protect ourselves."

"Oh yeah, we were talking about this before we got distracted by your hand." Ron interrupted. Hermione gave him a light glare before continuing on.

"I propose that our teacher be you. After all, you're the one with the most experience." Harry's dumbfounded look had Ron going on about all the battles he had won in the last four years.

"Okay, okay. That's all well and good. Let me think about though. Anyway, don't we need a professor to approve of the club and watch over it?" Harry knew his chances were slim of getting away when he saw Hermione's face light up at his question.

"Oh leave that to me. I know just the perfect one."

* * *

**A/N: **And there we go. I know that its a little smaller than previous chapters, but this one wanted to end here. Hope you like and leave me some review. Tell me what you like, what you didn't, and any constructive criticism you have. Please and Thank you.


End file.
